Emotions
by Icestorm162
Summary: A follow-on to Change Of Heart. This time Kurt falls in love with a new recruit. Kurt/OC and some Kietro(What happens after CoH). R
1. Is it me?

I'm back!!!! Instead of writing a completely new story I have decided to continue on from Change of Heart. This time from the romantic point of view of Kurt. It also features a new character (one of my own). There is also a Kietro storyline as they are still together (and Pietro and Lance are still living inexplicably at the x-mansion!!!)  
  
I'm starting from my new characters POV, so I can explain how her powers manifest and how she ends up at the institute.  
  
As always - I don't own the x-men or any of marvel or the WB's creations, but, I own the plot and my characters!  
  
*************************************************  
  
Is it me?  
  
Tears ran down Ellie's cheeks as Leonardo Di Caprio's face faded to black and the voice of Celine Dion filled the room. She wiped her eyes on the back of her hand and glanced at her best friend, Rhonda, who was crying hard into a napkin. Smiling as she stood up, Ellie brushed the pop-corn kernels off of her shirt. She picked up her coat and was about to put it on when she realised that no one in the cinema had moved. Not one of them!  
  
Everyone was crying, even the men! Ellie frowned, she, like millions of other girls on the planet, had cried at Titanic, but, this was ridiculous! It wasn't even like anybody didn't know how it ended. Ellie and Rhonda were at the "Most romantic" film fest.  
  
After five minutes, nobody had moved and she began to get a little freaked. She tapped Rhonda on the shoulder and motioned that they should leave. Rhonda followed her out, still crying.  
  
Out in the car park, she leaned on Rhonda's car and said, "Ronnie, are you OK? I mean, I know the film was sad and all, but .."  
  
Rhonda looked at her friend, and then replied, "I'm fine. I mean I knew what was going to happen in the film, I'd seen it when it came out the first time, and I always get upset at the part where she realises he's dead, but, man, that felt like someone had just told me everyone I'd ever cared about had died." She paused to blow her noise and continued, "It was just overwhelming sadness."  
  
Ellie frowned at her best friend, "Maybe you're pre-menstrual?" She offered.  
  
Rhonda tipped her head to one side, while considering this and then said, "I think you're right! God, how stupid of me!" Laughing she climbed in the car.  
  
Ellie smiled at her, but, looked worried as she remembered that everyone in the cinema had been behaving in the same way.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Over the next few weeks, Ellie began to notice odd occurrences. The first was while she and her younger brother, James, were watching Ace Ventura in the living room. They giggled at the zany antics of the rubber faced comedian. Suddenly they heard their mother's laughter carry in from the kitchen.  
  
Thinking she was speaking to their father, who was a Commander in the Navy, and currently in Hong Kong, she got up and walked in. She found her mother leaning against the counter, laughing at apparently nothing.  
  
"Mum?" Said Ellie, smiling at her mother's contagious laughter. Her mother just laughed harder. Ellie grinned and burst out laughing too.  
  
James appeared at the door, grinning. He started laughing too. Within a minute, all three of them were in hysterics. Ellie's stomach started to hurt, and she couldn't see for tears. She wiped her eyes on a piece of kitchen towel and sighed.  
  
Smiling, she turned back around and saw her mother faint and fall to the floor.  
  
'Oh, god!' Ellie thought and raced to catch her. James stopped laughing and stared with a look of panic on his face.  
  
"Jimmy, get me some water!" Cried Ellie, gently patting her mothers face. James ran to the sink and returned with a glass.  
  
Ellie handed it to her mother, who had started to come round.  
  
"Mum? Are you OK? What happened?" Asked Ellie with concern in her voice.  
  
Her mother looked at her and drank the water. Ellie helped her to her feet. She took the empty glass and placed it in the sink and then sat on one of the breakfast bar stools. James, now, convinced there was no further drama, wandered back to the television.  
  
Her mother leaned against the counter, and said "I don't know. I was listening to you and James laughing and it made me smile, then laugh a little. Then you appeared in the doorway, and when I saw you, it was like being tickled. I just felt like laughing so hard, and the more you laughed the worse the feeling got. In the end I just couldn't breathe. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor."  
  
Ellie frowned and rubbed her forehead, she was starting to get a headache. She got off of the stool, and headed for the door. She turned and said, "Are you feeling OK now though?"  
  
Her mother looked at her, and said, "No, Honey. I have a very, very bad headache."  
  
Ellie, who's own headache had now tripled, nodded and said, "Maybe you should go and lie down."  
  
She left the kitchen and went to her bedroom. As she lay down on the bed, she thought about what had just happened and her headache.  
  
'Is it me?' She thought. 'Is something happening to me?'  
  
She turned and stared out of the window until she fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ellie found out she was a mutant the next day. She had been standing in the hallway at school waiting for Rhonda, when Alex Hargreaves tapped her on the shoulder. Alex was, by far, the smartest and, as it so often goes hand in hand, one of the most bullied guys in school, but, Ellie had a huge crush on him.  
  
Favouring brains over the capability to crush a beer can against his forehead, she had loved him since kindergarten. She saw what none of the popular girls did, bright green eyes, adorably floppy brown hair and a lean, but, seemingly muscled frame.  
  
Alex was one of Ellie best friends and she could never work up the courage to tell him how she felt. But, lately, she had been feeling a million times more nervous and her stomach seemed to contain giant butterflies. She gulped and smiled at him.  
  
"Hey, Lex. Have you seen Rhonda, she was supposed to give me a ride home."  
  
"Sorry, Ell. I haven't seen her all day. I did want to speak to you though.." He replied, his eyes burning into hers. Her heart leaped, she willed the words "I'm in love with you." out of his mouth.  
  
"Would you help me with a project? I need a girl's perspective for some of my research. Pwease?" He smiled at her.  
  
"Oh," Said Ellie, coming down to earth with a bump, "Sure, do you wanna come to mine tonight?"  
  
"Thanks, will seven be OK?" He said, "Do you want a ride home? It seems Rhonda has abandoned you."  
  
Ellie nodded and smiled. She resigned herself to what she had thought, everyday, for the past thirteen years, "At least he's my friend."  
  
She linked arms with him and started towards the entrance. She didn't notice that as they passed people in the corridor, the girls started to turn and watch them. Suddenly, Amy, the head cheerleader, shouted "Oh, Alex, wait! I need to talk to you."  
  
Alex and Ellie froze and looked at each other. "Did she just ..." started Ellie, when she was pushed aside by Amy and her hoard of vultures/cheerleaders. She turned and saw a very confused Alex being pawed at by the whole squad.  
  
Ellie's eyes opened wide. More girls from further down the hall or adjoining rooms ran up and started to push each other. Alex cried out frantically, "Ellie! Help me!"  
  
Teachers started to appear and tried to pull the girls off. Ellie watched as Mr. Reed, the math's teacher, was punched in the face, by a brunette, as he tried to get her off of the growing pile.  
  
"What on earth is going on?" He cried to the other teachers, who were just as confused.  
  
By now Alex had disappeared and had probably, Ellie assumed, become victim to 'Death by Cheerleader'. She wanted to help, but felt completely powerless.  
  
Just then a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into an empty class room. She looked up and saw Alex.  
  
"You're alive!" She screamed, throwing her arms around him.  
  
"Shhhh!" Said Alex, in a whisper. He crept over to the window and opened it. He looked out, seeing that the coast was clear, climbed through. Then he turned and helped Ellie out. They ran to his car. Alex put the keys in the ignition, but, it wouldn't start, when they heard, "There he is!"  
  
Ellie looked over his shoulder and saw a mob of girls running towards the car.  
  
"Alex, hurry up!" She cried. At that second, the car burst to life, Alex slipped into gear and raced out of the car park. Ellie glanced back and saw them chasing the car.  
  
Alex kept driving and eventually he pulled up outside Ellie's house. He leaned back against the seat and then looked at her.  
  
"What the hell was that!?" He said.  
  
Ellie could feel she was missing something, she just opened the car door and said, "Come on. You can hide out here for a while."  
  
They walked into the house. Ellie shouted but no one answered. She knew James was at Football practice, but, her mum should have been home. 'She must be shopping or something.' She assumed.  
  
"Do you want a drink?" She asked. Alex shook his head.  
  
"We could get started on the research though. Can I use your computer?"  
  
Ellie nodded and walked to her room. She opened the door and sent up a prayer of thanks to her mother for tidying it for her.  
  
Alex put his bag down and sat on the bed. Suddenly feeling very nervous, Ellie sat on the window seat. As he searched for his papers, she closed her eyes and remembered the dream she had had the night before.  
  
She had been in a beautiful meadow, when Alex had turned up on a horse. He had climbed down and told her how beautiful she looked, then he had kissed her. She remembered how soft and passionate it was. How he had made her feel.  
  
Ellie smiled and opened her eyes. She looked at Alex and her stomach jumped when she saw that he was looking back at her. Her heart was beating so fast she though she was going to pass out. Alex continued to look at her, taking in her chocolate brown eyes, her long wavy brown hair and finally her full curvy figure.  
  
'Why is he looking at me like that?' She thought, uncomfortably. Alex suddenly stood up and walked across the room to her.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, she could feel herself shaking, 'Why is he still looking at me like that?'  
  
Alex suddenly reached down, grabbed Ellie's arms and pulled her to her feet. He gazed at her for a second and then kissed her. Ellie's eyes flew open. She was totally torn, should she end this moment she had dreamed of for years and ask what was going on or should she carry on? As much as she wanted to continue, she had to know.  
  
Ellie broke away, "What was that?"  
  
Alex looked at her, "I don't know, I've liked you for ages, but, lately whenever I'm around you, I can't think straight. I saw you close your eyes and suddenly all I could think about was kissing you. It was like I couldn't stop myself."  
  
Ellie sat down and looked up at him, "You like me? As more than friends?"  
  
"Yes, I have done for months now. I.."  
  
Whatever he was going to say got lost as Ellie leapt up and kissed him again. They both fell on the bed. As they kissed Ellie could feel herself getting more and more wound up, she started to remove her top. Alex grinned at her and did the same.  
  
She reached down to kiss him again and his fingers fumbled with her bra clasp. She didn't try to stop him. Suddenly somebody coughed, they looked up and saw Ellie's mother in the doorway.  
  
'Oh, Shit!' Thought Ellie.  
  
Alex shot up and they fell off of the bed. Ellie grabbed her top and pulled it on again.  
  
Ellie's mother looked at the pair of them and raised an eyebrow, "Ellie, I need a word with you, when you're, ahem, presentable." She closed the door and walked away.  
  
Ellie looked at Alex, as he pulled his sweater on. He looked at her and grinned, Ellie blushed.  
  
"Ell, I, um, everything I said still stands. I really like you. Can I call you?"  
  
Ellie was waiting for excuses, and she couldn't believe what she heard.  
  
"You do? I mean yes, hell, yes!"  
  
Alex looked at the door, and grinned, "I suppose we'd better go and face the firing squad. Thank god your dad isn't here!"  
  
She laughed and nodded, 'My life is finally going right.' She thought.  
  
Ellie opened her door and went downstairs, she walked Alex to the front door and stood on the porch with him. She tried to look him in the eye, but, she just blushed. Alex blushed to and then kissed her and said, "I'll call you later. Good luck."  
  
Ellie nodded, and watched him get in the car. After she had waved him off, she sighed, 'Better get it over with.' She thought.  
  
She slowly walked into the living room. Her mother was seated on the couch next to a tall slim woman with incredible white hair. Another man, with a slightly feral look about him, was seated in the arm chair next to a bald man in a wheel chair.  
  
Ellie looked at each one in turn and then at her mother, "Mum? What's going on?"  
  
Her mother looked at the bald man, who nodded at her. She stood up and walked over to Ellie and put her arm around her, "Honey," She said, gesturing to the bald man, "This is Professor Xavier. He runs a ... a school in Bayville for special children."  
  
Ellie pulled out of her mother's grasp, "Special children? What do you mean? Who are these people?"  
  
Professor Xavier spoke, he had a gentle, well educated voice, "Ellie, I understand you are confused at the moment. Let me ask you a question. Have you experienced anything strange lately?"  
  
Ellie looked at him suspiciously, but she decided to play along, "I don't really know. Sometimes I . I feel like something's not right with me or the people around me . I don't know. This sounds so weird, doesn't it?"  
  
"Not at all. Let me explain how I found you. I have certain gifts like yourself, Ellie. I am a psychic and I can control or read people's minds. I have a machine named Cerebro. It is able to detect people like you or I, through our powers."  
  
The penny finally dropped for Ellie and she realised what he was saying, "You're saying I'm a mutant? Are you insane?" She shouted. Her mother stood up, "Ellie, please!!"  
  
Professor Xavier held his hand, "Let her get it out. Yes, Ellie. You are a mutant. Cerebro found you when your power started to manifest. I believe you are an empath, you can feel pain or emotions of others, but, there seems to be something else. I think you can somehow effect the people around you with your emotions. Has anything like that happened?"  
  
Ellie glanced at her mother and explained about the cinema, the unexplained laughter, and the attack on Alex at school.  
  
Xavier looked thoughtful, "Were you feeling romantic about Alex at the time?"  
  
"I always feel that way about Alex. I've liked him for years." She finished blushing hard, she didn't often tell strangers about her crushes.  
  
"Ah, look my dear do you see my point." Asked Xavier.  
  
Ellie looked up and saw her mother had gone scarlet, the woman next to her was blushing and the other man looked distinctly uncomfortable.  
  
"Ellie, I believe that you are very powerful and can manipulate other peoples emotions. But at the moment you have no control and everyone around you is feeling what you feel, but, stronger. The sad movie, which ended in people sobbing, all of the girls in your school suddenly desiring a boy you like?"  
  
It suddenly all made sense, she had caused it. "So, can you teach me to control it?" She asked, with hope.  
  
"Yes, that's what the institute does, we have several students like you with gifts, one so powerful she is incapable of human contact. The choice is yours."  
  
Ellie looked at her mother, thoughts running through her head. She was so confused, 'What about Alex, my family? But what if something happens and someone gets hurt?'  
  
She turned back to Xavier and said, "I would like to learn how to control this, um, power. Yes, I'll come."  
  
************************************************************  
  
To be continued!!! 


	2. A vulgar display of power

No reviews yet (I'm really hoping you guys are just being lazy and not trying to tell me something!!! *Laughs nervously*). Well, here's chapter two anyway. Oh - And "Jim Bob" is what I call my brother (his name is James), I know it sounds Hillbillyish, I do have worse names for him!!! And AG is the name of his bear, which I bought for him, when he was small.  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A vulgar display of power.  
  
Ellie sat down on her bed and, for the millionth time since she had agreed to go to Bayville, started to cry. Within seconds her mother appeared at the door with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Ellie, please, I know this is hard, but, you must try and control yourself, at least for now. I've cried so many times today, I have nothing left in me. James is the same. He doesn't understand."  
  
Ellie composed herself and wiped her eyes. She looked at her mum's wet face and said, "I'm sorry. I just never imagined this. Having to leave my home and friends at the age of sixteen. It's hard."  
  
"I know, honey, but you have to learn to control this. I mean you must be pretty powerful. James wont leave his room and I can't stop crying. Laura, from next door, just phoned. She said she feels terrible and she's been crying."  
  
Ellie groaned and put her head in her hands, "Did you tell her why she felt like crap?"  
  
"No, I told her to eat some chocolate and stop watching Oprah. She thinks she's pregnant." Said her mum, smiling. "Be strong, Baby. And when you can control it you can come home."  
  
Ellie stood up and ran her hands through her hair, "OK, I'm good. I'll call Alex and Ronnie from Bayville. I just can't deal with that right now and I'll have the whole street crying."  
  
It had been two days since Xavier had made his offer. Ellie's mother had to withdraw her from school with the official explanation being that she was attending a 'private boarding school'. Her friends had been told that she was ill and couldn't get out of bed. Her father had been informed and at Ellie's request was staying in Hong Kong. He had made Ellie promise to ring him.  
  
'And within two hours, I'll be gone.' Ellie thought, looking around the room that had been her sanctuary for the past sixteen years. She badly wanted to call Alex, but, she was so scared that he would freak when she told him the truth.  
  
There was a knock at the front door, she sighed and picked up her backpack. She stopped in the doorway and turned, "Bye, room!" She said, sadly. Ellie walked downstairs and saw her mother talking to the professor while the man, Logan, she remembered from the introductions that fateful day, carried her cases to the car.  
  
"How are we getting to Bayville? I'm not good at long car trips and I don't think you guys want to be stuck in a car with someone who can make everyone around her feel like she does." Ellie asked.  
  
Xavier smiled, "We have a jet. It's waiting at a nearby airfield. How are you with flying."  
  
"OK, apart from storms. I get freaked out."  
  
"Well, that's one worry you wont have. I can promise you." The woman, Ellie remembered as Ororo, said with a smile. At Ellie's confused look she went on, "I can control the weather."  
  
"Cool! Man, I would love to do that!"  
  
"I'm afraid it takes a great degree of control, my dear. It took me many years to learn how to prevent the heavens from opening when I became upset as a young woman." Said Ororo with a smile.  
  
Ellie laughed and Logan appeared in the doorway. He nodded at Ellie and turned to the professor, "We're ready, Charles." Then he returned to the car. The Prof. And Ororo followed, giving Ellie a private moment to say goodbye.  
  
"Be strong, and remember; we all love you. I'm only a phone call away." Said her mother, hugging her hard. Ellie fought hard to hold back the tears that were building in her eyes. Ellie broke away and looked behind her mother to see James stood in the doorway, clutching AG, his favourite bear. Ellie had saved her pocket money for weeks, when she was eight, to buy it for when he was born. She had always told him he would look out for him, when she wasn't there.  
  
He held AG out towards Ellie and said, "You take him. So he can look after you, cause I wont be there to." He bit his bottom lip to stop it from wobbling.  
  
Ellie took the bear and then hugged her brother hard. "I love you loads, Kid. You look after mum, OK? It's a really important job, Dad asked me to do it, so it's up to you now. I'll ring you tomorrow OK?"  
  
James nodded. His big brown eyes, so like Ellie's, glistened with tears. Ellie ruffled his hair and said, "Hey, I'll be back, Jim Bob." She called him her personal nick-name. She turned and walked to the car. She opened the door and put her backpack on the seat next to Xavier and was just about to climb in when she heard someone say, "I thought you were ill."  
  
She turned and saw Alex standing by the rear of the car, "Alex! Oh God. I was going to call you tomorrow and explain. I have to go away."  
  
Confusion shone from Alex's green eyes, "Go where? Why?"  
  
Ellie sighed, "Do you remember all the girls attacking you the other day?"  
  
Alex smiled slightly, "I'll never forget that!"  
  
"It was because of me. I'm a ..." She paused, "I'm a mutant. They all felt what I felt. They all liked you because I do."  
  
She looked at the ground and waited for him to say something, or at least run off screaming. She felt his hand stroke her cheek, she looked up. He smiled at her.  
  
"Bummer! I thought I'd become a sex god!"  
  
"You don't mind?" She asked, in shock.  
  
"No, why should I? You're still Ellie. I don't really understand, but, I guess we can talk about in more detail later."  
  
Ellie looked at Charles, and the turned back to Alex, "Lex, I have to go. I have to get on a plane. Can call you tomorrow?"  
  
Alex nodded, understanding, "Will I be able to visit you? My feelings wont change. I promise."  
  
Ellie hugged him and he caught her face with his hands and kissed her gently. She looked at him, "We'll talk everyday, either phone or email. And I'll arrange it so you can visit. I really care about you too."  
  
She allowed herself one last embrace and then climbed in the car. As Logan started the engine and pulled away Ellie turned and looked out of the rear window, she waved to the three of them until the car turned the corner.  
  
Turning in her seat, she saw Ororo smile at her. She gave a weak smile back and hugged AG to her chest.  
  
'I'll be OK. I'm gonna control this and get my life back.' She thought, determinedly.  
  
"That's the spirit." Said the Prof.  
  
"I wish you wouldn't do that!" Laughed Ellie startled. She was beginning to become used to the idea of being around other mutants.  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Several hours later, Ellie looked around her new bedroom. It was light and spacious with beautiful furniture. She ran her hand over the carvings on her bed as someone tapped at the door.  
  
"Come in." She said. Ororo opened the door and she and the Professor came in. Ororo placed a box on the desk.  
  
"Do you like your new room, Ellie?" Asked Xavier.  
  
"It's beautiful! Are you sure this is just mine? I imagined, well, dormitories."  
  
Xavier laughed, "We do have those, but they are for the younger students. And with your powers not yet under control, I thought that this would be better. I would dread to think what would happen if you suffered a nightmare. We'd have a mass panic."  
  
Ellie laughed and opened one of her suitcases. She began to hang up her clothes in the closet.  
  
"We shall leave you now." Said Ororo, as the headed for the door, "The other students will be home from school in an hour or so, and we'd like for you to meet them."  
  
Ellie nodded, "One hour! Right!"  
  
As they left she turned her attention to the box Ororo had left. Curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. Inside lay a black and dark purple suit. She held it up and looked at it.  
  
'Wonder what this is for.' She thought. Then she shrugged and, placing it on a hanger, hanged it in her closet.  
  
An hour later, she made her way downstairs and went into the living room. No one was about so she sat on the sofa and waited.  
  
She glanced at her watch, 'God! I feel so nervous! What if they don't like me?' She thought. She tapped her arms on the sofa arm to try and calm herself. Not that it did any good.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Scott turned off the engine and five of the young x-men climbed out.  
  
"Man, I'm beat. I can't believe all of the homework I have. And Danger Room sessions! I'm like a dead man walking!" Said Evan as they climbed the steps to the mansion.  
  
Another car pulled up and Kitty, Lance and Pietro climbed out. Kitty held her back pack, expectantly, at Pietro, who sighed and took it from her.  
  
Jean smiled, as he walked past her, "It's your own fault. If you are going to make a bet with your girlfriend, make sure she's not a computer genius and that the bet revolves around exam marks."  
  
Pietro shot Jean a dirty look, and said, "How was I to know? Now I'm her slave for a week."  
  
Evan sniggered, "Yeah, like you'll really hate that!" He put on a high voice and said, "Oh Pietro, please hold my towel while I get in the shower! There are worse punishments!"  
  
"You try dating Kitty. Please!" Said Pietro.  
  
Kitty mocked punched him in the arm and was drawn into his embrace, "I love you really, Pryde!" He said kissing her on the forehead.  
  
Kurt, who had been watching with disgust on his face, pushed the door open and stormed in. He still wasn't over Kitty and Pietro being together. He stopped when he saw Xavier in the hall, apparently waiting for them.  
  
"Vhatever it is, Professor. I didn't do it." He said.  
  
Xavier gave him a suspicious look and said, "Team, we have a new student. The girl I went to see two days ago has arrived. I would like you all to come and meet her. I'll give you five minutes to put your things in your rooms and come into the living room."  
  
The team walked towards the stairs. Kitty said, "I wonder what her powers are."  
  
"I don't know, but, for some reason I feel really nervous." Said Scott.  
  
"I know." Said Jean. "I've never felt like this before. Not about meeting a new student."  
  
Trying to shrug off the feeling they stashed their stuff away and walked towards the lift. By this time the feeling had escalated. They all got in and pushed the button for downstairs.  
  
Kitty was twisting her hands and Pietro had to grab them to stop her. Rogue was pacing like caged animal. Scott and Kurt kept adjusting their hair and clothes.  
  
They walked into the living room and the feeling of panic washed over them. They all looked at Ellie, who was stood in the middle of the room, nervously twisting her hands.  
  
"Sit down." Said Xavier, but everyone was too uncomfortable. He continued, "This is Ellie Ronnoco."  
  
Everyone said hello, and the Professor introduced everyone.  
  
"So, Ellie. What's your power?" Asked Jean kindly. The feeling had subsided slightly, and the x-men started to sit down.  
  
Ellie looked at Xavier, who said, "Why not show them."  
  
Ellie nodded and then scanned the room. Her eyes landed on Kurt. His hair was the same style as Alex's and he had the same cheeky smile. He really reminded her of him and she began to remember the feelings Alex gave her whenever she saw him. She concentrated on Kurt, who now felt extremely uncomfortable under the scrutiny and began to fidget.  
  
Suddenly Jean turned and looked at Kurt, when he looked back she gave him a coy smile. She got up off of the sofa and walked over to him. Kitty left Pietro's side and started to head to him. He looked around in confusion and saw Rogue smiling at him.  
  
"Guys? Are you OK?" He asked nervously. Jean stopped in front of him. She lifted her hand up and ran it through his silky black hair.  
  
"You know, Kurt, I never noticed how cute you are." She said, smiling.  
  
Kurt looked around the room again, Lance and Evan had grins on their faces, Scott looked furious. Pietro was watching Kitty, with his mouth open as she linked her arm in with Kurt's.  
  
"I know you like me, Kurt. Do you want to come out with me tonight? Just me and you?"  
  
"KITTY!!" Cried Pietro.  
  
Rogue pulled Kitty out of the way and stood in front of Kurt. She raised a gloved hand and traced it over his lips.  
  
"Ya don't have tah be afraid of me sugah. I wont hurt ya."  
  
Kurt started to back up in panic. He hit the wall and stopped. Jean, Kitty and Rogue continued to advance.  
  
"So? Are we going out tonight? I've always liked you." Said Jean. Rogue pushed her out of the way and said, "He's mine, ya tramp. Hands off."  
  
Kitty phased through Rogue and threw her arms round him. "Quick, teleport us somewhere, so we can be alone."  
  
Jean pushed Rogue back and telepathically pulled Kitty away from Kurt. She held her ten foot in the air and walked back up to Kurt.  
  
"Don't you want to know what a real woman is? I can show you."  
  
"Um, Jean, I like you. You are my friend. I just don't feel that vay about you." Said Kurt, trying to push Jean off.  
  
By now Lance and Evan had given up any pretence and were laughing hysterically.  
  
Pietro was stood under Kitty looking at her with a shocked expression, while she struggled and called Jean unrepeatable names. Scott had stood up, but looked unsure. He looked at Ellie, who was still staring at Kurt, to the Professor who looked vaguely amused, like someone who is in on the joke.  
  
Kurt teleported and reappeared behind the sofa. Rogue ran over and lunged at him. She threw her arms round him and was pulled away by Jean, who threw her against the wall. Rogue lay on the floor for a moment, dazed. "He's mine!" Shouted Jean. She turned back to Kurt. "Don't worry I'll protect you, Baby!"  
  
"Baby? Jean, this is seriously freaking me out. Stop it. Vhat's the matter vith you all?" Kurt looked at the other guys, "Help me!" He cried.  
  
"Man, this is too funny! I couldn't if I wanted to!" Said Evan, through another fit of laughter. Lance just clutched his stomach, tears running down his face.  
  
"Let me down, you Bitch!" Screamed Kitty.  
  
Rogue stood up, "If ya wanna play that way, supah tramp, that's fine with me."  
  
She removed her glove and ran at Jean. Before she could react, Scott grabbed Rogue from behind and pulled her off of the floor.  
  
"Let me down! Ah'm gonna teach her not to mess wi' my man!" Screamed Rogue, kicking and trying to break free.  
  
"Professor?" Said Scott desperately.  
  
"OK, Ellie, that's enough." Said Xavier.  
  
Ellie dropped her gaze. She looked, embarrassed at the carpet.  
  
Rogue stopped kicking and Scott let her go. Jean shook her head and Kitty screamed as she fell. Pietro caught her, and said, "What the hell was that then?" Kitty looked sheepish.  
  
They all turned and looked at Ellie, who had become very interested in her shoes. She looked at Kurt and said, "Sorry."  
  
"Let me explain." Said Xavier, "Ellie is an emapth, she can feel people's pain or strong emotion, but she can also reverse it and manipulate people's emotions, as you have just seen."  
  
"So I'm not suddenly irresistible?" Asked Kurt, slightly disappointed.  
  
"I'm afraid not. That is just a little of Ellie's powers. That's why she's here."  
  
Ellie piped up, "Something like that happened to my friend at school one day. But it was hundreds of girls, not just three."  
  
"Lucky him.", Said Kurt dryly. Everyone laughed and the ice broke completely.  
  
"I think dinner's nearly ready. Shall we move this into the dining room." Asked Xavier. They all walked out. Ellie hung back and Kurt turned, "Do you vant to sit vith me?"  
  
"Sure." Said Ellie smiling.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Ellie realised that night that she would be OK at the institute. The other students, especially Kitty and Kurt were really nice to her. She had sat next to Kurt during dinner and he had made her laugh so hard she nearly choked.  
  
Of course the downside was that everyone else started to laugh, and she had to calm down pretty quickly.  
  
Ellie stood on the balcony outside of her room. She watched the sun set dreamily. She heard a knock and saw Kitty poke her head around the door.  
  
"Hey, come in." Said Ellie, coming back into the room.  
  
"I just wanted to see if you were settled in OK." Said Kitty, sitting down on the bed.  
  
"Yeah, I seem to be. You guys are really nice here. When I knew you were home and coming to meet me I was so scared I thought I'd wet myself."  
  
Kitty laughed, "So it was you! All of us felt it. Don't worry though," She said, as she noticed Ellie's face fall, "The professor is a really good teacher, I'm sure you'll learn some control soon."  
  
Ellie looked at Kitty's earnest face, "Yeah, you're right!" She changed the subject, "So, Pietro looked really mad at you after my display! You guys been together long?"  
  
Kitty looked dreamy, "About six months. I hated him at the start, he was rude, pig headed, conceited." She paused, thoughtfully, "Come to think of it, he hasn't changed much!"  
  
They both laughed. Ellie continued, "Kurt doesn't think much of him does he?"  
  
Kitty looked at her, "Did you sense that?"  
  
"I didn't have to, you can tell by looking at his face."  
  
"He liked me a lot when I arrived. And Kurt is a sweetie, but, you can't control who you fall in love with, whatever the circumstances."  
  
Ellie thought of Alex, and said, "I guess not."  
  
Kitty stood up, "Well, you'd better get some sleep. We've got school tomorrow."  
  
"Oh joy, well at least I'll have people to sit with at lunch!"  
  
Kitty smiled, "You're one of the x-men now! We look out for each other!"  
  
She closed the door quietly behind her and Ellie lay down on the bed. She stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking.  
  
After a while, she drifted off to sleep. She was in the meadow again. She looked around and heard hoof beats. A beautiful white horse came into view and stopped beside her. Ellie looked up and saw Kurt. He smiled at her as he got down and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.  
  
Ellie sat upright in bed, breathing hard. 'Did I just have a dream about Kurt? But, I love Alex!' She thought, rubbing her eyes. She stood up, stretching, and started getting changed into her night clothes.  
  
"Maybe I'm just man mad!" She said to herself, laughing. She looked in the mirror and posed. 'Ellie Ronnoco, Sex goddess!' She thought, taking in her baggy T-shirt and old shorts, "Nope, I'm just delusional!" She said with a giggle.  
  
She climbed back into bed, turned off the lamp and within seconds she was asleep again.  
  
On the other side of the mansion, Kurt was staring at the ceiling. He had just woken up from an incredible dream. He was chasing a girl with brown hair through a maze. He had assumed it was Kitty at first, as she appeared in so many of his dreams, especially now that he couldn't have her.  
  
'Don't think about Keety.' He thought turning onto his side. He continued to think about his dream. He had finally caught her and turned her around to face him, it was Ellie! He had kissed her, and then he woke up.  
  
'I don't even know her. She is pretty though. Maybe I do like her.'  
  
He thought about it for a while and then eventually fell back to sleep. ****************************************************************  
  
To be continued! 


	3. Misunderstandings

Sorry about the delay on the update, family stuff. Glad you guys like it. Hope this lives up to your expectations.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Misunderstandings  
  
Ellie tucked the phone under her chin and smiled when she heard Alex's sleepy "Hello?"  
  
"Hey! It's me. How are you? How's everything at home?" Said Ellie excitedly.  
  
"Huh? Ell? It's eight AM." Came the mumbled reply.  
  
Ellie frowned, considering she hadn't spoken to him in a week, Alex wasn't as enthusiastic as she'd hoped he'd be. Especially as she had kept 'missing him' everytime she rang.  
  
"Sorry, I forgot about the time difference. It's after mid day here. Do you want me to go?"  
  
"No, no. I'm awake now. So, how's it going?"  
  
Ellie proceeded to tell him about her first month, the training sessions, the other x-men and her new school. Alex said "yes", "oh right" and "really" in all of the right places. Eventually Ellie noticed the conversation was decidedly one sided.  
  
"Lex? Do you want me to go?" She asked again.  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Well, you haven't offered any information or asked anything for nearly fifteen minutes."  
  
"Has it only been fifteen minutes, I thought we'd been on the phone for an hour at least. Time really does fly doesn't it?"  
  
"I suppose," Said Ellie slowly, "I've asked the Professor, he says you can come down next weekend, if you want to." Expecting him to jump at the chance to see her, she was rather confused by his answer.  
  
"Gee, I don't know. I mean we've got this new teacher and she's been really hard on us. I've got tonnes of homework and I sorta promised Rhonda I'd help her with her science. You know how bad she is."  
  
Ellie smiled as she remembered how, more than once, Rhonda had caused an evacuation in the science labs with her 'Let's see what happens when.' attitude.  
  
"Well, I guess a promise is a promise. It's just that I miss you and home and Ronnie, and I was really looking forward to seeing you.." She broke off, trying to hold back tears of disappointment.  
  
Alex went on, "Listen Ell, I've got stuff to do. Can I phone you back on tonight or something? OK, great, see ya, bye!"  
  
"Wha..." Started Ellie and then she realised that all she could hear was a dial tone. She looked at the receiver. 'What's up with him?' She wondered. Deciding that it was because she had woken him, she replaced the phone and sighed.  
  
'No need to get paranoid. He's probably just working really hard.' She thought.  
  
Trying to figure out how to waste some time she wandered in the direction of the living room. Hearing the opening credits of The Terminator, she turned and walked up the stairs. The last thing she needed right now was Scott and Evan prattling on about how they could beat Arnie in a fight.  
  
'Kitty! She shouldn't be doing anything.' She thought, approaching the brunette's room. She placed one hand on the door knob and pulled it off almost immediately. She blushed scarlet and sent a silent prayer of thanks to whoever gave her her power. At least she hadn't walked in on Kitty and Pietro in whatever state they were in, and judging by the feelings she was getting, she guessed it was quite heated.  
  
So, that left Jean, Lance, Rogue and Kurt. She crossed Jean off of the list. She liked her and all, but, she was too self obsessed. She mostly liked to drape herself around in whatever room Scott was in trying to get a rise out of him. Ellie shook her head. Poor Scott, she quite liked him, but, his idea of fun was extra training.  
  
'So Rogue, Lance and Kurt.' She ran through each of them, Rogue was OK. She had scared the hell out of her at first, but they got on now. Lance, she didn't really know that well. So that left..  
  
'Kurt.' Ellie closed her eyes and tried to sense him. Xavier had been teaching her to use her power to try to locate people. Within a minute, she could 'feel' Kurt. He was in the garden. She headed out to him.  
  
Ellie already liked him a lot. He listened to her when she was homesick that first week. Even though her tears had made him cry too. And she had felt his pain whenever he saw Kitty and Pietro together. She had asked him about it and he had confided how hurt he was. Ellie had developed a profound respect for him and they had become good friends.  
  
She found him under a tree, "Hey!" She said, flopping down next to him.  
  
"Hi, Ellie. Vhat's up?"  
  
"Nothing. I called Alex. I don't think he's going to be able to make it next weekend. He's really preoccupied." She pulled a daisy from the grass and began to pull the petals off. Kurt watched her for a minute. He could see the hurt on his friend's face.  
  
"Don't vorry. He's probably really upset too." He offered helpfully.  
  
She put down the flower, "Yeah. I did wake him up, so that should explain his attitude." She looked at Kurt, "How come you make me feel better so easily? I had made up my mind to sulk!"  
  
He laughed and Ellie felt the sensation wash over her. She loved that part of her power. Laughter was like chocolate to her, and she smiled broadly at him.  
  
They sat and chatted for a few hours. She learned about Kurt's childhood in Germany. He taught her a few select German profanities, and she told him about her family. How she had hardly seen her father, and how he thought that expensive presents were compensation for his absence. They discussed their powers. Ellie pointed out that Kurt's were way better than hers. He disagreed, still thinking about how the girls had reacted to him, when Ellie had given her 'display'.  
  
Presently Kurt checked his watch and got to his feet. He pulled Ellie up.  
  
"I vant to show you something." He said, "Hold on." He put his arm around her and teleported.  
  
"Woah!" Said Ellie, as she staggered backwards. Kurt caught her arm and helped her to stay upright.  
  
"Ja, it does that to people who aren't used to it. I forget!" Kurt looked apologetic, and Ellie smiled at him.  
  
"That was awesome! Re-entry's a bit shaky though." She noticed where they were, "Um, Kurt, why are we on the roof?"  
  
Although not entirely a wimp, Ellie thought if people were meant to be up high they would have wings, or at least be a lot taller. She peered over the side of the flat roof and backed up quickly. She looked at Kurt, feeling sick. He caught her feelings and reached for her hand.  
  
"Don't vorry, I come here all the time. Look," He pointed to the horizon.  
  
"Oh my god!, that's gorgeous." Cried Ellie. The sun had started to set and from the roof they had a perfect view.  
  
Kurt and Ellie sat down and watched as the sky changed from blue to orange.  
  
"Look at the colours. This is amazing." Said Ellie, "How long have you been coming up here?"  
  
"About a year." Said Kurt. His eyes on the dying sun, "I used to come here a lot and think about Keety. None of the ozer's no about it."  
  
Ellie leaned against him and smiled, "Thank you for sharing it with me. I'm glad we're friends, Kurt, you've really helped me this past month."  
  
Kurt rested his cheek against Ellie's head, "I thought you would like it. It always makes me remember how much beauty there is in the world."  
  
"Why, Mr. Wagner, it sounds as though you are hiding a poet's soul behind that jester's smile!" Laughed Ellie.  
  
"Just don't tell anyone else! I have a reputation to protect." Smiled Kurt.  
  
They sat in contented silence as the sky turned a brilliant crimson with hints of red and purple, and finally, navy blue. Then they lay back and named the stars. Ellie was puzzled as Kurt pointed out more and more bizarre constellations, half of which he had named after, of all things, fish. He showed her The Shark, The Little Fish, The Big Fish and The Mackerel. Just after she had assured him that the big dipper was not a spoon, Kurt checked his watch.  
  
"Ve're going to be late for dinner." He stood up and took Ellie's hand. She closed her eyes and when she opened them, they were in the hallway outside the dining room.  
  
"Are you OK?" Asked Kurt.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm getting used to it. Oh, and Kurt, I won't tell anyone about what you said." Said Ellie looking into Kurt's eyes.  
  
He looked relieved. "Thank you, Lieb."  
  
She nodded, and inside Ellie felt a small warm glow, they shared a secret. Ellie had only been there a month, but, she knew the others had been together for a very long time. 'Now I'm starting to belong.' She thought contentedly.  
  
Dinner was mostly quiet. Ellie and Kurt sat together and she could feel the anger coming off of him as he looked at Pietro.  
  
'Thank god the poor guy doesn't know.' She thought, looking at the oblivious white haired teen, who was trying distract Kitty in an attempt to steal her hamburger. She watched with interest as Pietro tired to pick up his quarry only to discover that his other half had made her plate, and everything on it, intangible.  
  
"Do you think I was born yesterday?" Asked Kitty sweetly, turning to him. Pietro opened his mouth to say something, but thought better of it.  
  
Instead he smiled at her, and said, "Why would I think a thing like that, Kitten?" He leaned in and started kissing her neck. Kitty blushed bright red, and moved her hand to smack Pietro away. In a flash he grabbed the hamburger and bit into it triumphantly.  
  
Everyone except Kurt laughed. Ellie blushed with Kitty, but she knew that the brunette wasn't blushing just from embarrassment. Which of course made Ellie blush harder.  
  
Kurt made a loud 'humph!' noise and went to pick up his water, and in doing so managed to knock it all over the table. He stood up and said "Vater, vater everywhere, but, ne'er a drop to drink."  
  
Ellie leaned over and helped him mop it up. She leaned in to him, smiling, "That's good! You should have been a poet."  
  
Kurt shot her a look and then smiled at her hidden meaning. He sat back down, "No, but, maybe an astrologer."  
  
Ellie tried to keep a straight face, and said, "Yes, I could see that about you. I'm sure you could think up some wonderful names for constellations."  
  
Everyone was looking at them blankly, even though they could feel Ellie's mirth.  
  
Kurt smiled, "Do you think I Cod be Brill?"  
  
Ellie bent double with laughter, and managed to say "Just let me Mullet over"  
  
At this point, Ellie knew she couldn't control herself any longer. Knowing she could turn everyone in the room into hysterics, she looked at the professor, who nodded, and Kurt teleported them from the room.  
  
They re-appeared in his bedroom, Ellie fell on the bed laughing and Kurt leaned against the wall, holding his stomach. After a few minutes, they had calmed down.  
  
Ellie propped herself up on her elbows and smiled at him. "Do you think they think we're mad?"  
  
"Probably. Ve did get a bit silly in there." Kurt flopped onto the bed next to Ellie, "Do you vant to vatch a video?"  
  
Ellie looked at her watch, "Shoot! It's nine. I've got to call Alex." She saw Kurt's face fall, "Tell you what, you get the popcorn and choose a good vid and I'll be back in half an hour, OK?"  
  
Kurt smiled again, "OK, Lieb. Don't be long, ja?"  
  
She nodded and headed downstairs to use the phone. She tapped in Alex's number and waited. And waited. Ellie frowned and hung up, she dialled his parents number and his mother answered.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. Hargreaves. It's Ellie, Ellie Ronnoco. I tired to call Alex, but he's not picking up. Is he there?"  
  
"Alex? No, honey. He and Rhonda went to the cinema. I don't think they'll be back until late. Do you want me to get him to ring you?"  
  
"No, no thank you. I'll call him back some other time."  
  
She didn't wait for a reply and just replaced the receiver. She stared ahead in shock. Alex and Ronnie? At the cinema? Was it a date? Why hadn't he said something?  
  
Ellie stood up and, on automatic pilot, she walked outside. She sat on a bench in the garden, near to where, only hours before, she and Kurt had sat laughing and chatting.  
  
She sat and felt tears well up in her eyes, 'Why am I crying? It's not like we were an official couple anyway.' She thought trying to calm herself, but it still hurt all the same and she couldn't help but feel betrayed. They were supposed to be her best friends.  
  
She didn't know how long she had been sat there, when she felt someone wrap something around her shoulders. She realised it was a coat and looked up to see Lance looking down at her.  
  
"You've been here for ages." He said, gently sitting next to her, "I know something's wrong. I can feel it."  
  
Ellie was going to lie and say she was fine, but, she burst into tears and sobbingly confessed her fears. Lance sat silently, listening. When her sobs had ended, he gave her a tissue.  
  
"I'm sorry." Ellie started, "I mean I know you don't know me very well, and all, but.."  
  
"Don't worry about it. You shouldn't bottle things up, and to be honest, this Alex sounds crazy not to want to be with you." He said. Ellie's heart gave a small flutter and she smiled at him.  
  
"Thanks. I guess we'd better go in. I don't even know how long I've been here." Said Ellie  
  
"It's twelve-thirty." He said, looking at his watch. They got up and walked together into the house. Suddenly Ellie realised something, "Kurt!"  
  
She raced to his room and was about to open the door, when she saw a note pinned to it. It read;  
  
'Lieb, I waited until twelve and then decided you weren't coming back tonight. I hope you and Alex sorted things out. I will see you in the morning. Kurt. PS You owe me a movie!!'  
  
"Oh, poor Kurt! I forgot all about him." Cried Ellie. She turned and saw Lance leaning against the wall.  
  
"He'll be OK, he's not mad at you. Do you like horror movies?" He said, smiling at her and making her heart flutter again, 'Stop it!' Thought Ellie  
  
"I suppose, why?" She answered trying to keep her voice neutral and to ignore those gorgeous brown eyes.  
  
"There's a horror movie fest on. I was gonna watch it anyway, but, It's always better if there's company." He said, his eyes looked Ellie over. She shivered.  
  
"Um, OK. I don't think I can sleep anyway." She stuttered and followed Lance to the living room.  
  
She sat on the sofa as Lance turned off the lights. He threw himself down next to her, grabbed the remote and grinned at her.  
  
"Ready to be terrified?" He asked.  
  
"I was born ready." Ellie laughed, as the opening credits of Hellraiser filled the room. 'I'm just watching a movie with a friend' She thought, 'Calm down you silly girl.'  
  
They sat in the dark. Ellie liked horror movies, but she had never seen that one. She jumped and at more than one point grabbed Lance's arm or hand, causing him to laugh out loud.  
  
"You must be getting quite good at controlling your powers, considering you've only been here a month." Said Lance. Ellie looked at him, and said "Why?"  
  
"Cause I'm only getting a little spooked. Either that or you're not even scared and are just grabbing me in an attempt to try and come on to me."  
  
"I am not! I just keep thinking about causing upset and discomfort to everyone and I can stop it, mostly." She cried, "Anyway, why would I come on to you?"  
  
Lance leaned in towards her, "Because I am irresistible!" and kissed her. Ellie's heart stopped. Her body betrayed her and she wrapped her arms around him.  
  
Suddenly the lights came on. "Am I interrupting something?" Asked an angry and very German voice.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Don't panic! I had to split this chapter cause it was getting to long. I'll finish it up and upload it later tonight! 


	4. The birth of a power and the death of a ...

I'm really sorry, guys! On going health problem flared up again, resulting in a lovely trip to the hospital (I should have my own room there by now! LOL), OK, here's the second part! The instalment before (chapter 3) was getting too long! And yes, Ellie is like me, we'll both forgive guys for anything!!  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ellie saw Kurt standing in the doorway. He shook his head at her before storming off.  
  
"Kurt!" Cried Ellie, as she pushed Lance off. She scrambled off of the sofa and ran after him. "Kurt, wait, please. Just Stop!" She yelled.  
  
Kurt wheeled around and grabbed her arm, "You vant to vake the whole mansion?" he hissed and teleported to the garden.  
  
"Kurt, look, I'm sorry... What you saw, well, it wasn't what you saw." Started Ellie, trying to explain everything all at once.  
  
"Vhat I saw vas you kissing Lance Alvers. Did I imagine it?" His eyes were dangerously narrow.  
  
"No, Kurt." Ellie said, she took a deep breath, "I tried to call Alex, but, his mother said he'd gone out with Rhonda, my best friend. Like a date. I just walked out and sat out here for a while. I was crying and I forgot everything, but how much it hurt." She broke off and stared at the ground.  
  
Kurt's face softened, "You should have come to me, Lieb." He put his hand under her chin, and bought her face up.  
  
"I know, I just forgot everything. I was out there for hours and then Lance came and gave me his coat. He sat and listened to me while I cried and told him everything. He was nice to me."  
  
"Nice? Lance is only nice vhen he vants something. And vhat that vas that is obvious." Spat Kurt.  
  
"No, that's not true. He asked me if I wanted to watch a film, I said yes. I wanted to keep my mind off of Alex and Rhonda. You had gone to sleep. I didn't want to be on my own." Ellie shot back.  
  
"You could have come and voken me." Ellie knew Kurt was hurt, she could feel it.  
  
'He's upset that I confided in someone else?' She thought, before she could say anything Kurt started again.  
  
"And this isn't even about having no one to confide in. You vere kissing him."  
  
Ellie finally saw red, "My God! What is your problem? I mean really? Yes, I kissed Lance, hell, I even liked it, but I did it because I needed to! I haven't seen Alex in a month, and now he's seeing Rhonda, without even telling me. I felt betrayed, foolish and, yeah, I wanted to get even. So I let Lance kiss me. I needed to feel human again." Ellie turned to go back into the house. She hadn't been this mad in a long time.  
  
Kurt put his hand on her shoulder, "Ellie, wait." She turned back to him.  
  
"Lance is a user. He vill only cause you pain. I'm your friend, vhy not confide in me?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? He's just a guy. He was nice to me, that's all. He didn't force me to kiss him. You don't own me, Kurt."  
  
She started back to the house again. Kurt sighed and teleported in front of her. Ellie, still trapped in her rage, didn't expect it. She shrieked and fell back in shock.  
  
She sat on the grass and glared at Kurt, "So not content with upsetting me and trying to dictate my life, now you've given me a wet ass!"  
  
Kurt went to help her up, "I didn't mean to scare you, Lieb."  
  
Ellie had had enough. Kurt could feel the anger coming off of her in waves. He bent and took hold of her hand to help her up. She got to her feet.  
  
Kurt looked into her eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't vant to upset you. Can we talk about this sanely?" He held onto her arms.  
  
Ellie was past sane. The anger she felt at Alex and Rhonda had surfaced, she could taste the hurt and tears began to well in her eyes, causing her to get even angrier. She pushed Kurt off and went to walk around him, but he tried to block her.  
  
"Ellie. This has all gotten out of hand." She could feel the emotions rushing through her body and she pushed him. As she did she felt a bolt of energy go through her arms. Kurt flew back and smashed into a flowerbed, a hundred yards away. Ellie landed on her back.  
  
She stood up and looked at Kurt, who was flat out amid the violas. She was about to go to him, when she realised her arms felt like they were on fire. She fell to the ground and screamed.  
  
Lights began to appear all over the mansion. Logan came running out with his claws unsheathed He saw Ellie crouched on the ground and ran to her. Sheathing his claws he picked her up. He turned and saw Scott helping Kurt to his feet.  
  
"Are you OK, Elf? He asked.  
  
Kurt nodded, "Ja, just a little shaken. What happened?"  
  
"I dunno, Kid, but she needs to see the Prof.". Logan carried the half conscious Ellie to the infirmary.  
  
Xavier was already there with Ororo. He held smelling salts under Ellie's nose until she came round.  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked.  
  
Ellie was shaking, "My arms... Kurt and I were fighting and I pushed him.. I felt something go down my arms and it threw him across the lawn... I threw him.. My arms burn so much."  
  
Ororo gave Ellie a pain killing injection. Presently she stopped shaking.  
  
Xavier looked thoughtful, "You were angry?"  
  
"Yes, it was a stupid argument, but I was so mad at him. Then I felt this ... wave go down my arms. Like a pulse." She stopped and looked at the Professor.  
  
Logan exchanged a look with Xavier, "Do you think her power's are growin'?" he asked.  
  
"It would appear so. Ellie, do you know how your power works?"  
  
Ellie shook her head, "No, it just does. I know I can repress it sometimes. But I don't know how."  
  
"You give off emotion in waves, like a speaker give sound waves or like I am able to give out waves from my mind. I think what happened tonight was that you were able focus them, quite unconsciously, and charge them. That's how you blasted Kurt. You focused your energy into a very powerful wave."  
  
"So my power's are growing? This isn't a one off?"  
  
"We shall have to look further into this, of course. The move from your home, the new school, having to make new friends. This has all been stressful for you. It would be safe to assume that this is another part of your mutation."  
  
Ellie winced at the word 'mutation'. She hopped down from the gurney, "Can I go to bed? I'm pretty beat."  
  
"Of course, we shall talk more in the morning. Good night." Said Xavier as she walked to the lift.  
  
"Night." Said Ellie, distractedly. 'What did I do to Kurt? I'd better go and see him and apologise.' She thought.  
  
She exited the lift and walked to Kurt's door. Hesitantly, she knocked. Scott opened it. He nodded as if reading her mind and walked out past her. Ellie walked in and closed the door.  
  
Kurt was sat in his bed, eating a tub of ice cream. Despite herself, Ellie smiled. She moved to the bed.  
  
"Glad to see what happened hasn't affected your appetite any." She said, as she sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
Kurt grinned at her, "I takes a lot more than being blasted across the garden to make me refuse ice cream."  
  
Ellie felt like a weight was lifted off of her shoulders, "So, you're not mad?"  
  
Kurt swallowed a mouthful of Phish Food, "Nope. I've had vorse. And I kind of pushed you into it."  
  
"I didn't realise I could do 'it'" Laughed Ellie, "The Prof. says my powers are growing. I'm sorry they 'grew' on you.  
  
Kurt smiled and handed Ellie another spoon, "I got you one. I knew you'd be back. Girls love the fuzzy dude."  
  
"So sure, were you?" Teased Ellie taking a spoonful of Ben and Jerry's.  
  
"No, I thought vas seeing double." When he saw Ellie's face drop, he added, "Just kidding."  
  
"I'm sorry, Kurt, about Lance, about leaving you on your own, about blasting you across the garden... There's a sentence I never thought I'd say."  
  
"So, vhat is really the matter? All that anger couldn't have been for me?" Said Kurt, his eyes glowed with compassion.  
  
Ellie looked downcast. She felt like a complete idiot, "I must be the only girl in the world who can dumped by a guy she wasn't even dating from a different state, and blow one of her friends half way across a garden." She tried to smile.  
  
Kurt reached out and tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "Then he's a jerk. And you can do much better." He didn't mention that he thought she could do much better than Lance as well.  
  
Ellie made a non-committed noise. She moved up the bed and sat next to Kurt. She leaned back onto the headboard.  
  
"I guess my fantasies about Alex clouded my opinion of him. Do you think you can ever go from being someone's best friend to the love of their life?"  
  
Kurt finished the ice cream and put the container on his bedside table, turning back to Ellie, he said simply, "Yes."  
  
Ellie looked at him, curious by the bluntness of his reply, "Just like that? Yes?"  
  
"Yes," Kurt repeated, "Sometimes it's better, you already know them. Look at Ross and Rachel"  
  
"I didn't know you were a 'Friends' fan! And look how they ended up!" Ellie smiled and rested her head against Kurt's shoulder. Suddenly she was sleepy. 'Just for a minute.' She thought closing her eyes.  
  
"They'll get back together! Mark my words!" He said. When she didn't reply and Kurt felt her droop slightly, he moved her head onto a pillow. He looked at her for a minute, before covering her with the blanket and climbing out of bed. He paused and turned, "Goodnight, Lieb." He whispered. He went to the closet and pulled out a sleeping bag. As he unrolled it on the floor, he caught sight of himself in the mirror.  
  
"Vhat a night." He said to his reflection.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ellie felt the sunlight hit her face and she rolled over. She kept her eyes closed hoping she'd go back to sleep. When she realised that she was awake, she opened them and blinked. Her eyes travelled around the room.  
  
'OK, this isn't my room.' She thought. Just then she heard something moving on the floor, she looked over the side and saw Kurt, in a sleeping bag, roll over. When he saw her, he smiled.  
  
"Guten Morgen!. Did you sleep vell?"  
  
"Like the dead. Why am in your room?" Asked Ellie.  
  
Kurt crawled out of his sleeping bag and stretched, "You fell asleep. I didn't vant to vake you. I slept on the floor."  
  
Ellie stood up, "You could have sent me packing you know. This is your room."  
  
Kurt laughed, "Vell, I vant to shower and get dressed, so I vill have to ask you to leave." Ellie smiled and left the room.  
  
Later, showered and changed, she headed towards Xavier study to discuss her new power, when she bumped into Lance. He grinned at her and casually leaned against the wall.  
  
"Heard you gave Nightcrawler a bit of a shock last night." He said.  
  
"That was an accident. I wanted to talk to you anyway." Said Ellie, she felt filled with a confidence, she assumed it was from Lance.  
  
"Really? Was it about out little kiss?" He leaned in towards her. Ellie's heart fluttered.  
  
"Yes, I like you Lance. But, last night I was upset. I'm sorry, but I can't handle anything other than friendship at the minute. Plus my powers are growing and I need to focus on that. Are you OK with that, I mean I don't know what you expected to happen."  
  
Lance looked disappointed, but he covered it well. "It's fine, but the offer's here if you need a shoulder to cry on."  
  
Ellie grinned at him and nodded, "Thanks!"  
  
She walked into Xavier's office.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
By Wednesday, Ellie felt on top of the world. She had worked out a routine with the Professor and Logan and was training to control her new power. She was doing pretty well too.  
  
She could blast small objects without much effort, but she was still having difficulty getting enough power to knock over larger objects. Now that she could gage how much power she needed, depending on the size of the object, she marvelled at how she managed to blast Kurt across the lawn.  
  
The other high spot was Monday night. She was returning from the danger room and was pretty drained. She just planned to have a shower and go to bed.  
  
She heard the phone ring and was surprised when Jean handed it to her.  
  
"Who is it? My mum?" She asked.  
  
"A boy. I think its Alex." Said Jean, "Do you want me to make up some excuse?"  
  
"No, I want to tell him what I think of him. Thanks" Said Ellie, taking the phone.  
  
"Hello, Alex?" She said rather tersely.  
  
"Hey, Ell. Look I'm so sorry about Saturday. I forgot. And then when my mum said she told you where I was, I thought I'd have to explain.." Said Alex, his voice sounded meek. Ellie felt her heart melt slightly.  
  
"You thought you'd have to explain that you are seeing my best friend and couldn't be bothered to tell me?"  
  
"No, Rhonda was dumped, some stupid jock guy she was seeing. She was upset. I didn't know what to do. I always assumed that when girls were dumped it involved ice cream."  
  
Ellie felt herself break into a smile, "Sometimes. So you took her out?"  
  
"No, I asked her what you would do. Believe me, the latest Reese Witherspoon is not my idea of a good night out."  
  
Ellie was about to reply, when he continued, "And I thought about coming to see you. If it's OK with your professor, that is, I was going to come this weekend .. Ell?"  
  
Ellie felt her heart pound, "Really? I mean it'll be fine with him. Oh, Lex. I hoped so much that this was a misunderstanding."  
  
"So you forgive me? Yes! I miss you like mad!"  
  
"I miss you too! I'll talk to my Professor and call you back tomorrow! OK"  
  
"OK, and Ell? I'm sorry!"  
  
Ellie said bye and rung off. She ran to the study and spoke briefly to the Professor. He agreed to let Alex stay for the weekend, especially as he already knew what the institute really was.  
  
The rest of the week flew by, with Ellie getting more excited everyday, by the time she was about to leave for the station on Friday afternoon, everyone else in the mansion could feel it. Scott offered to give her a ride and they arrived just in time to see the train pull out.  
  
Ellie looked around and saw him. He had cut his hair, and it was now spiked. He looked different somehow to her. He seemed full of confidence.  
  
She ran up and hugged him. Alex dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"I'm so glad you're here. I forgotten what this felt like." She said, as she let go.  
  
"You look good! But tired. Are you over exerting yourself?" He asked, looking at Ellie with concern.  
  
"I developed a new power and it's taking some training. I'm OK." She smiled, lost in his eyes. Then, she remembered Scott, "Oh, Alex, this is Scott Summers, Scott, this is Alex Hargreaves."  
  
Alex offered his hand out to Scott, who shook it.  
  
"Hey, Scott. Nice to meet you. So, you looking after my girl?" Laughed Alex, as he wrapped am arm around Ellie, who had gone into raptures at being called 'Alex's girl'.  
  
"We try!" Scott laughed and they walked to the car.  
  
Half an hour later they were back at the institute. Ellie introduced Alex to everyone, except Kurt, who was strangely absent. Alex proved to be charming and witty. The only slight mishap was when he asked Lance what his powers were.  
  
Lance was still peeved that Alex had shown up. He had assumed with him out of the way, he could go after Ellie again. So given the opportunity he shook the whole room.  
  
"Lance!" Cried Ellie, as Alex grabbed the sofa to stay up. He stopped and walked out. Ellie knew he was mad, but she didn't want to explain how things were with her and Alex at the time. She didn't know herself.  
  
"Wow! This is going to be an interesting weekend." Laughed Alex. Ellie smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was beginning to realise that Alex didn't understand her world.  
  
"So what about this Kurt kid? You said you were quite tight. Where is he?" Asked Alex as they wondered to the dining room.  
  
"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day." Replied Ellie, she felt really bad. First, she had upset Lance, and now Kurt wasn't there. She knew Kurt still thought Alex was a jerk, but there was no need to stay away.  
  
'I'll find him later.' She thought.  
  
After dinner, Alex and Ellie sat on the sofa and watched True Lies with Scott, Jean and Evan. Lance had avoided them after he met Alex. He, Rogue, Pietro and Kitty had headed to a new club in Bayville.  
  
As usual, Scott and Evan started discussing how they'd beat Arnie up, Alex surprised Ellie by joining in. He had never been interested in 'jock stuff', as he dubbed it. The film had nearly ended when Kurt 'ported into the room, making Alex jumped in shock.  
  
Ellie introduced him to Alex. He was pleasant enough, but Ellie could feel the dislike coming off of him. He sat down and stared at the TV.  
  
When the film ended, Alex stretched and stood up. He turned to Ellie, "Want to go and hang out upstairs."  
  
She saw Kurt shoot her a dirty look, but ignored him. She nodded, "OK."  
  
They went to Alex's room. He was staying in the spare room next to Logan's. Ellie had a feeling Logan had arranged this to prevent any late night 'visits'. 'He should move to the room next to Pietro then.' Thought Ellie wirily.  
  
She shut the door after herself and instantly Alex turned and kissed her. When he pulled away, he took her hand and led her to the bed.  
  
Ellie's stomach was doing flips. She sat down next to him, " I really did miss you. When your mum said you were out with Ronnie, I got so upset." She neglected to mention that she had kissed Lance.  
  
Alex kissed her again, when he finished he said, "Let me make it up to you.  
  
"What do you mean? How?" Ellie asked, with a very strong suspicion she already knew the answer.  
  
"I thought you and I could, you know, take our relationship to the next level." He replied with a grin. Ellie looked at him in surprise and disgust.  
  
"I don't even know what level we're at now. And I don't want to. I'm not ready." She stood up and walked to the door. Alex groaned and fell backwards onto the bed, covering his face with his hands. "Why are you being such a priss? I thought you cared about me!"  
  
She turned, "Alex, I don't know why, but, you've changed. If you want to have a relationship with me, then consider my feelings. It's not hard. Everyone else seems to be able to sense them."  
  
"Is this about that Kurt kid?" He asked spitefully.  
  
"No, but he's becoming my best friend. He listens to me. Besides, that's all we are, friends." Ellie could feel the tears and opened the door. 'Don't let him see you cry.' She thought.  
  
She stepped out into the hall and sagged against the door. She wiped her eyes and walked to the kitchen. She found Lance sat at the table eating an apple.  
  
"Hey Cutie! How's Prince Charming?" He asked. Ellie scowled at him, more from confusion over Alex behaviour than Lance's comment.  
  
She got a drink and sat across from him. They sat in silence for a few minutes, before she asked, "Lance? If you were with a girl, you supposedly cared a lot about, would you try and pressure her into ... you know?"  
  
Lance looked at her confused for a moment and then stood up, "I'll kill him!"  
  
"No! Please!" He sat back down, "He didn't try to force me or anything, just emotional blackmail. I just don't think I know him anymore."  
  
"What does your heart tell you?" He asked. Ellie looked into his brown eyes. She knew the answer.  
  
"I don't know." She lied, she knew she liked Lance, but this was all so confusing. The guy she was supposed to be crazy about was upstairs. She knew, deep down, she had to end things between them. How had everything got so mixed up?  
  
'When he gives me a good enough excuse, I will.' She thought. But, she knew when he went home on Sunday, they wouldn't be the same anymore.  
  
She stood up and walked round to Lance. She bent down and hugged him, "Thanks."  
  
Lance looked presently surprised, "Hey, no problem. And by the way, I would make a great rebound."  
  
Ellie whacked him on the arm, and smiled. She went to her room, as she turned on the light, Alex stood up. He had been sat on her bed. He started talking before she could open her mouth.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was going to come and look for you, but these guys are your friends and their powers scare me a little. I was a dick. I was thinking with my ... , well not my head anyway. Look, sleep on it, but can we talk tomorrow, seriously? Things have started to get weird for me."  
  
"Me too. We'll go for a walk in the morning. What's that?" She noticed he was holding an envelope.  
  
"Oh, I forgot to give you this. It's from Rhonda. Probably full of her account with that guy and how she needs you to call her." He said the last part while rolling his eyes. "Call her anyway. I'm sick of hearing about it."  
  
Alex handed her the letter and kissed her on the cheek. After he had left, Ellie opened the letter and sat down to read it.  
  
After she had read it, she re-read it. Ellie lowered it and stared at the wall.  
  
'She's lying. This isn't possible!' She screwed it up and stood up. She couldn't even remember exactly what she had just read, just certain phrases 'Alex and I are together now.' 'He won't tell you the truth, but I will.' 'He doesn't care about you, he's only there to break it off with you.' And the one, which made her heart break, 'He'd rather be with a human, not a freak.'  
  
Ellie felt tears well. It all made sense, the movie, the change in him, why Rhonda hadn't called.  
  
"That Bastard!" She shouted. She threw open her door and stormed out. Jean's door opened at her shout.  
  
"Ellie? Are you ok?" The red head asked. She looked shocked, she could feel the anger coming off of her.  
  
Ellie was in a blind rage, she slammed open Alex's bedroom door and threw the letter in his surprised face.  
  
"You Bastard!" She repeated, breathing heavily. Alex picked up the letter and read it. He looked at Ellie, and over her shoulder where the rest of the team had gathered.  
  
"You lied to me. How could you. If you didn't want to be with me why didn't you just tell me?" She spat.  
  
"Ellie, I can explain. Rhonda is lying. She . she wants to get with me and this is her way of splitting us up." He stammered. He realised what a dangerous position he was in. Who knew what these mutants could do to him.  
  
Ellie knew he was lying and stepped forward. "Leave .. Now!" She hissed. When he didn't move she grabbed his bag and walked to the window, she threw it out. Alex tried to stop her, but his bag hit the ground and the contents spilled over the drive.  
  
"Get out." She said.  
  
Alex remained where he was. Suddenly he started to smirk at her. "I suppose all things must end. She's right though, Rhonda, I mean. I don't want you. When I realised what you were, when I had thought about it, I felt ill. Truth is I just came here to see what screwing a mutant would be like." He laughed at her.  
  
Ellie felt her arms begin to burn. Scott noticed what she was doing and cried, "Ellie, no! You'll kill him."  
  
She didn't care. She blasted him with everything she had and he flew backward out of the window. Jean ran up and managed to stop him before he hit the ground. As she lowered him down slowly, Scott, Pietro and Rogue ran outside. Ellie turned and walked out.  
  
Logan and the Professor were outside by the time she got to the front door. Alex glared at her, and picked up his bag. "Freaks. You will never be accepted as our equals. We'll find some way to stop your kind."  
  
Logan stepped forward and unsheathed his claws, "Start walking, or you'll find that you have no knee caps, Bub."  
  
Alex eyed Logan's claws and walked up the drive. Ellie watched him leave, when he was out of sight, she turned and said, "I'm sorry, Professor. I lost control."  
  
Xavier looked at her. He had felt her pain when she had read the letter, he had read it through her eyes. He smiled, "No, that's why you are here."  
  
Logan put his hand on her shoulder, "Next time, I would recommend that you just punch guys, when they hurt you. It still hurts them, but I doubt you could send someone through a window."  
  
Ellie smiled. She felt a hand on her arm and saw Lance.  
  
"I'm sorry he hurt you." He said.  
  
"Well, I think I scared the crap out of him, so we're even." She said.  
  
"Well, let me restore your faith in the male half of the species. Wanna go to a club tomorrow? I mean, most of the other guys are coming, but I though you might wanna come 'with' me?"  
  
He gave her puppy eyes, and she smiled. She knew she needed to let loose and she liked Lance anyway.  
  
"Mr. Alvers. I would love to be your date." She laughed.  
  
Lance bowed and offered her his arm, "Then let me escort you to your room, my good lady!"  
  
Ellie laughed as she took his arm and walked up the stairs with him.  
  
Kurt walked in behind them and saw that Lance now had his arm around Ellie. He glared. He cared a lot about Ellie and he was glad that they were such good friends, but he knew that she would get hurt with Lance. He was too wild.  
  
He made up his mind to go clubbing with the rest of them. That way he could keep an eye on her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Will Ellie get with Lance? Why is Kurt being so protective of her?  
  
I PROMISE to update sooner this time! 


	5. The Accident

I know you guys don't want her to end up with Lance, but life's boring if it's in a straight line, and my story would be one chapter! Hehehe, so I'll tease you for a bit longer. One note though! I am English, so I may get the dress sizes wrong, I will use the net, but it likes lying to me!  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Ellie twirled round in front of the mirror and admired her reflection.  
  
"I think this is the one!" She announced emerging from the changing room.  
  
Pietro pulled a twenty-dollar bill from his wallet and gave it to Lance.  
  
"Hey! Were you guys betting on us?" Asked Kitty coming out after her.  
  
"We had to do something to make this interesting. We've been here for four hours. Pryde, you promised two, at the most. And you haven't even decided on an outfit yet." Said Pietro. He squared himself up to the petite brunette.  
  
Ellie smiled, she loved watching Kitty argue with Pietro. But Lance had other ideas. He grabbed the dress out of her hands and said, "You want this one?"  
  
"Yes. I've got shoes at home that go with it, and make up, so I'm done." She replied. He walked over to the cashier and started to pay.  
  
"If you're such an expert in women's clothing maybe you should pick something!" Shouted Kitty.  
  
Pietro walked over to a rail and picked up a sky blue dress. He handed it to her, "This will be fine."  
  
Kitty went red and said, "Yes, if I was a size 18! In case you haven't noticed I'm an 6!" She stormed off towards the shoes.  
  
"You'd think he'd have noticed by now." Said Lance appearing behind Ellie and handing her a bag.  
  
"I don't think it's the tags he looks at when he handles her clothes, Lance." Smiled Ellie. She looked at the bag in her hand and said, "You didn't have to buy this for me!"  
  
"Yeah, I did! I wanted to anyway! Told you I'd be a great rebound." He grinned.  
  
"Lance, you are not a rebound. Alex and I were never really anything. Do you think we'd better split them up?" Ellie looked at Kitty, who was waving a pair of stiletto's dangerously close to Pietro's face.  
  
"Nah. They do this all the time. I think they enjoy it. Passion or something. So do you want a drink? I'm buying courtesy of Pietro." Lance waved the twenty-dollar bill.  
  
"I'll get the drinks. You've bought me this dress; you're taking me out. You're going to spoil me." Said Ellie, slipping her hand into Lances.  
  
An hour later, they were in Pietro's car. Kitty had forgiven him for the dress size mix up after he had bought her a new outfit, lunch, a new purse, shoes and earrings. He didn't have to, but he felt guilty.  
  
As soon as they arrived back at the institute, the girls ran off upstairs together. Lance and Pietro fell onto the couch.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Two hours later Scott, Evan, Kurt, Lance and Pietro stood at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Tell me again. Why are we taking them?" Asked Evan, checking his watch for the fiftieth time.  
  
"Because Kitty is my girlfriend and I love her very much." Said Pietro through clenched teeth. "That's the only thing keeping her alive at the moment and the rest of you are insane."  
  
Scott walked half way up the stirs and shouted "Come on! Today!"  
  
Within minutes the girls walked down the stairs. Kurt stared at Ellie in shock. Gone were the baggy jeans, the t-shirt and the trainers. She was wearing a simple black dress with spaghetti straps. Her hair, usually falling in golden brown waves down her back, was poker straight and glittery. She wore little make up anyway, but now her face looked like an angel's.  
  
"Wow!" Breathed Lance. He couldn't believe his luck when Ellie had agreed to go out with him. Even if it was just this one date. 'I'll work on that later.' He thought.  
  
Kurt snapped out of his trance and smiled at Ellie, "You look great, Lieb." He said. Ellie smiled nervously at him.  
  
"Are you sure I look OK? I never wear dresses." She asked, smoothing her dress.  
  
"You should!" Replied Kurt.  
  
Ellie laughed and said, "You have to say that! You're my best friend!"  
  
She took Lance's hand and walked to his jeep. The other's followed. Kurt trailed behind watching her.  
  
'Yep! Just your reliable best friend.' He thought. He couldn't blame Ellie. She liked Lance and he seemed to like her. Whatever Kurt thought he felt lately, whenever he looked at Ellie, he could have told her. But he didn't. It was his fault.  
  
Scott beeped his horn, "Are you coming, Kurt?" He shouted. Kurt 'ported into the car and said, "Let's go."  
  
The club, The Hive, where they were headed was about twenty miles out of Bayville, towards the mountains. They arrived within an hour and joined the queue.  
  
It was about half full and immediately Kitty pulled Ellie onto the dance floor. Lance leaned up against the rails and watched her for a few minutes, before heading to the bar to get a drink. Kurt frowned as he watched him go.  
  
By two in the morning, the club was beginning to empty. Ellie found Lance leaning against the bar with a bottle of beer in his hands.  
  
"Should you be drinking? I can't drive us home." She asked concerned.  
  
"I'm OK. I've only had a few." He replied. She looked at him. Ellie knew he was pretty drunk.  
  
"I'll look for Kurt, he can drive the jeep home." She said, setting off for the entrance, where the rest of the team had started to gather.  
  
She saw him almost immediately. He was talking to a girl, who was laughing hard. Ellie frowned. She didn't like that. It really bugged her.  
  
'Silly! Why should I be jealous? It's probably protectiveness." She reasoned with herself. Either way she was glad to have an excuse to split them up.  
  
She started to walk towards him, when Lance grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the jeep.  
  
"Lance! What are you doing?" She shouted. The others looked at them, but as they were so used to seeing Kitty and Pietro behave like that, they ignored them.  
  
"You can't drive! You're too drunk." She said, horrified.  
  
Lance pushed her into the jeep and sat in the drivers seat, "You're not telling Blue Boy. Don't you think he'd love that? A chance to get me into trouble? I'm driving home. I'm fine"  
  
He started the car and sped out of the car park, before she could react.  
  
"You are going to get us both killed, you idiot. Pull over NOW!" Screamed Ellie, against the wind. Realising she wasn't get anywhere with orders, she changed tact.  
  
"Lance, please? I'm scared. I don't want us to get hurt. Please?"  
  
Lance turned his head and looked at her, "Liar! You're angry. I can feel it!"  
  
"WATCH THE ROAD!!" Screamed Ellie, as a deer ran out in front of them. Lance tried to swerve, but he lost control and went through the barrier at the edge of the road.  
  
Ellie screamed as the jeep slid and rolled to the bottom of the hill. 'I'm going to die!' She thought in a panic. Then she hit her head on one of the bars and was knocked out.  
  
The car came to a halt on its side. Lance sat for a minute before he realised he was alive. He opened his eyes and looked at Ellie. Her eyes were closed and she was limp.  
  
"Ellie? Can you hear me? We have to get out." Lance tried to wake her, and saw the cut on her head. He knew he shouldn't move her, in case of internal injuries. He unclipped his seat belt and climbed out. He ran to the hill and started to climb to the road.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Ellie's eyes fluttered. Her head pounded. 'What happened? Where am I?' She thought. 'I must have been in a car crash.' She couldn't remember anything.  
  
'I've got to get out first, then try and find out what happened.' She reasoned.  
  
Ellie struggled to open her safety belt. Suddenly, she became aware of the smell of gas.  
  
'Oh God! It's leaking gas.' The realisation hit her hard and she managed to unclip the belt and climbed out. She managed to half-run and half-limp towards a wood nearby. She made it half way when the jeep exploded. The force knocked her to the floor and she lost consciousness again.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Lance had just reached the top, when he saw car lights. He ran into the middle of the road waving his hands. The car screeched to a halt and Pietro got out of the driver's side.  
  
"Are you crazy? I could have hit you! What the hell are you playing at?" He shouted at Lance.  
  
Kitty and Kurt got out and looked at him. Lance, exhausted with climbing the hill, and still shook up from the accident, fell to his knees. Kitty ran to his side.  
  
"We crashed. Ellie's still down there, she was knocked out." Before he could say anything more, they heard an explosion.  
  
"ELLIE!" Screamed Lance, adrenalin kicked in and he got up and ran to the edge of the road. Pietro caught him and stopped him from running down to the car.  
  
"Lance! NO!" He cried. Lance sagged in his arms and fell back to the ground. Kitty backed up shaking her head, when she hit the car she slid to the ground. Pietro watched her face dissolve into tears and he went to her.  
  
Kurt stood and watched the car burn. His heart seemed to have stopped. "Oh God, Ellie." He whispered. Tears ran down his face.  
  
He was still in the same place when another car drew up and Scott, Jean, Rogue and Evan climbed out.  
  
Scott surveyed the scene. Kitty was sat sobbing into Pietro's chest, Lance was crying and beating his fists against the tarmac. Kurt was staring down the hillside.  
  
"What the hell happened?" He yelled, running to Kurt. He looked down and saw the burning Jeep.  
  
"Lance?" He said turning. Jean was sat next to him, hugging him. Scott saw tears running down her cheeks.  
  
"Where's Ellie?" He asked Kurt, fearing he already knew. Kurt looked at him and said, "She vas knocked out. The car blew before ve could get down there."  
  
Scott looked at Rogue and Evan. The horror dawned on their faces. He turned back to Kurt, "We have to go and phone the police. Maybe she got out." He added hopefully.  
  
"Yes, maybe." He said in a flat, hopeless voice. Scott put him arm around his back and moved him away.  
  
They got back in to the cars and drove to the nearest phone box. Scott got out and phoned the police and Xavier. Then silently, they drove back to the institute.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Ellie opened her eyes. She climbed unsteadily to her feet. She looked round and saw the still burning car.  
  
"Was I in that?" She asked aloud. Then it hit her she didn't know who SHE was.  
  
She started to climb the bank, becoming dizzier with every step. She focused on the top and eventually, with buzzing in her ears and tunnel vision she made it. She saw a car approach and shielded her eyes from the beam of the headlights.  
  
Ellie staggered forwards and fell into the car's path.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Bill May saw the girl fall onto the road and pulled an emergency stop. His wife saw the slumped figure and climbed out.  
  
They ran to her and he picked her up. She moaned and he saw a large bump on her forehead.  
  
"There's a car burning down there. It looks like she was in a crash." He said.  
  
"I only hope it was just her. Should we take her to the hospital?" Asked his wife.  
  
"She made it to the road. I'd wager she's just exhausted and shocked. Let's take her back to the cabin and see how she does." He replied carrying Ellie to the car.  
  
He started the engine again and they drove towards the mountains.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Oh dear!!!! Will Ellie remember? Do they find her? I know!!! HEHE! 


	6. Do you remember me?

Thanks for the reviews! Glad you guys like what's going on so far. I'm really sorry about the lapses between updating. Lots of different things going on at home, my dog ate something (I've a sneaking suspicion that it was chocolate that my neighbours kid wont stop giving my dogs, despite being told not to, bribed, threatened etc.!) and got very sick. I thought he was dying, so as you can imagine it was a tad hellish. He's OK now and getting lots of love and kisses.  
  
Please R&R! It really cheers me up! Oh - I, in no way or form, speak German, so I may have got the line in this story wrong. If I have please tell me!!!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kitty gently tapped on Kurt's bedroom door and waited. When she didn't get a reply, she pushed the door opened. Kurt was sat in the window seat, staring into the garden.  
  
"Kurt?" She said, quietly. He turned and looked at her for a moment and then went back to looking out of the window.  
  
Kitty sighed, she hated seeing him like this. It had been nearly twenty- four hours since the accident. Lance was refusing to leave his room and had barricaded the door. Pietro and Rogue were working on getting him out. Kitty had opted to try and get Kurt to return to earth.  
  
"If you want to talk to me, you just call. OK?" She said, as she left the room. Kurt murmured something in reply. Kitty shut the door and went to find Pietro.  
  
Kurt heard Kitty leave, but he made no move to stop her. He continued staring out of his window while remembering the incidents after the jeep had exploded.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Scott pulled up at a phone box and went to make the call to the police. Kurt watched him from Pietro's car.  
  
His eyes stung with tears. Kitty was staring out of the window, occasionally hiccuping or letting out another sob before breaking down again. Lance was sat next to him, mute. He just looked forwards in shock. Pietro said nothing, but his knuckles were white, as he gripped the steering wheel.  
  
Kurt could see Evan and Rogue in the back of Scott's car. Rogue's shoulders were heaving and Evan had his arm around her, his own frame rigid, like he was afraid of losing control. Jean had her head on the dashboard and was sobbing hard.  
  
Kurt kept replaying the whole scenario in his head, Lance falling into the path of Pietro's car, trying to explain what had happened and the sudden, heart-stopping bang as the car exploded.  
  
He watched the fire ravage the car, thoughts raced through his mind so fast he couldn't even understand them fully. He wanted to go down there so badly, but he knew it was futile. Ellie had been unconscious, she never had a chance.  
  
'At least she didn't realise vhat happened to her.' He thought. That was his only consolation, that she hadn't felt any pain. The hurt was for him to bear.  
  
Scott walked back to the car and spoke briefly to Jean, then he came and told Pietro something. Kurt watched them, but took in nothing.  
  
Pietro started to drive and soon enough, Kurt didn't know how long, time no longer had meaning to him, they pulled up outside the mansion.  
  
Xavier, Ororo, and Logan were waiting for them. Kurt looked at them in turn. Ororo's eyes were red and Logan looked like he was trying so hard to stay strong. But, it was the professor that caught Kurt's attention. He had never seen someone age so fast in a few hours. Xavier's eyes looked old.  
  
Xavier and Ororo had taken Lance to the infirmary to check him for injuries. Everyone else had sought comfort in their own ways. Scott and Jean had taken a walk, trying to talk it through. Evan sat in front of the TV, flipping through the channels, without paying attention to what was on. Kitty, Pietro and Rogue went and sat, talking quietly, in Kitty and Rogue's room. Kurt wandered to his bedroom and sat in the window seat. Finally alone, he allowed his emotion to surface. He wept for his best friend, and the fact that he never said goodbye or told her how much he cared about her. He cried until he ran out of tears, and even then his heart wept. He doubted he would ever be the same.  
  
Finally, the lights started to go out over the mansion, as each of the exhausted teenagers fell to sleep. Kurt stayed at the window and watched the stars. He didn't sleep that night.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kurt's attention snapped back to the here and now as the professor asked everyone to go to the living room.  
  
He wandered in and sat down. The others were already there. Lance looked completely shell shocked.  
  
There were two police officers with the professor. At the first's nod, Xavier began to speak.  
  
"Team, these officer's have just come from the crash sight. They have informed me that the fire is out and upon inspecting the vehicle, they have informed me that they have not found a body."  
  
The young x-men exchanged confused looks. Scott said, "So, she wasn't in it when it blew?"  
  
"No, Scott. I believe that Ellie must have become conscious and managed to climb out just before, while Lance was climbing the hill."  
  
"But, why didn't she shout us? She must have heard us or seen us?" Asked Jean.  
  
"That I don't know, Jean. The police have checked the surrounding area and have found no trace of her." Replied Xavier. The hope was clear in his voice, and everyone else seemed to be thinking the same thing "She's alive."  
  
The first officer stepped forward, "I can assure you that we will keep looking for Ellie, and if we find the slightest thing, you will be the first people we contact."  
  
"Thank you." Said Xavier, he showed the police to the door.  
  
After they had left, the team exchanged glances. When Xavier came back, Scott stood up, "We want to go and look for her."  
  
Xavier nodded, "I understand, Scott. But, tomorrow. This has been an incredible shock for you and I'm sure you are all feeling a lot of different emotions right now. I suggest everyone rests and tomorrow we will go and perform our own search."  
  
Kurt stood up and said, "Ve vill find her. I can assure you, Professor." He then 'ported out. The others started to walk to their rooms.  
  
Kurt reappeared on the roof. He sat down and watched the sun setting. He suddenly realised that the last time he had been to his 'refuge' was when he had shown it to Ellie. He knew it was because he didn't need to go anymore. All the times he had gone there was to think about Kitty, and how much of a hole she had left in his heart, when she had started to date Pietro. Ellie's friendship had filled that hole.  
  
'But, she's not dead.' He thought. His heart practically sang and he felt so happy he nearly cried.  
  
"I vill find you, Ellie. I vont let you down." He said, out loud. He felt the determination fill him. He had to find her. He needed her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ellie's eyes fluttered open and she looked at her surroundings. She was in a narrow bed in a wood cabin. She moved her hand to her head and felt a bandage.  
  
'Where am I? What happened?' She thought. She swung her feet out of the bed and went to stand. The floor seemed to be moving and she gripped the wall to stay upright.  
  
"Hello?" She called as she neared the door. "Is anyone there?"  
  
A woman appeared at the door, she saw Ellie and ran to her, "Honey, you shouldn't be standing like this. Sit down."  
  
She helped Ellie back into the bed and started to arrange the pillows, so she could sit up.  
  
When she had finished, she sat down and looked at teenager.  
  
"Where am I? Do I know you?" Ellie asked.  
  
The woman smiled, "My name is Daphne May. My husband, Bill, and I found you yesterday morning."  
  
Ellie frowned, "Found me? Where was I?"  
  
"Bill and I were coming here. This is our holiday home. My son had already driven up earlier that day. We set off later, around three o'clock, and you just fell into the path of our car. It was on the road about twelve miles from here. We decided to bring you here, as it was closer than the hospital." Daphne paused and then continued.  
  
"It looked as though your car had gone through the barrier and down the hill. It was on fire. You were in shock, I think."  
  
Ellie looked at her, "I can't remember. Anything at all. Even my name."  
  
Daphne smoothed Ellie's hair and said, "Don't worry. We'll try and help you piece things together. We're staying here for two weeks and then going home. If nothing's come back by then, we'll go to the police. Personally, I'd rather recuperate up here than in a hospital. Are you hungry?"  
  
Ellie nodded mutely and Daphne stood up and left the room.  
  
'Car crash? Who am I? What if my family are looking for me? What if I don't even have one." She thought.  
  
A tap at the door startled her and she turned to see a boy about her age with a tray. He smiled at her and came in.  
  
"You're awake? So, does little Miss Enigma have a name?" He said, as he placed the tray on her lap.  
  
Ellie looked at him. His eyes were a mesmerising clear blue. Her tongue felt like lead. He had black hair that fell into curtains onto his face. Ellie felt like she knew him or that he reminded her of someone.  
  
"I can't remember." She managed to stammer.  
  
The boy laughed at her, gently, "I'm Tony. Anthony, really, but that's when I'm in trouble."  
  
Ellie grinned at him and replied, "I wish I could tell you my name. Guess I'll have to make up one for now, otherwise your family will be calling me 'Hey, You!'"  
  
Tony laughed again, and Ellie suddenly found herself feeling better. She pushed the tray away and said, "Do you think I could take a walk outside for a bit? I'm all stuffy."  
  
"Sure, let me help you." Tony put his arm around her back as she stood up and helped her walk to the door, "Woah, whatever you've given yourself must be contagious! I'm getting dizzy too!"  
  
Giggling, they managed to get to the porch. Ellie sat on the swing and stared at the sky. She breathed in the mountain air. "Your mum was right, this is better than a hospital."  
  
"We've been coming here for years. It's one of my favourite places. If you're feeling better tomorrow, I'll take you to the serenest place on earth. It's about a ten minute walk from here."  
  
"Great." Smiled Ellie, "So, what are we going to name me?" She looked thoughtful, and Tony said, "How about Sarah?"  
  
"No, not quite right."  
  
"Laura?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Rachel? Jessica? Joanne?"  
  
Ellie smiled suddenly, "Kelly! That sounds about right! Maybe that's my real name! It feels familiar."  
  
"Kelly it is then, ma'am." Tony stood up and bowed. He offered his hand to Ellie, who shook it, and said, "Pleased to meet you Kelly No-name, I am Anthony William May. Affectionately known as Tony!"  
  
Ellie laughed, "Pleased to make your acquaintance, Mr. May!"  
  
Tony sat down and they watched the sun set. Ellie shifted uncomfortably in her seat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Tony, his blue eyes full of concern, "Are you in pain?"  
  
"No. It's just that I get the feeling I should be able to remember something. Do you think whoever knows me is watching the sunset too?" Ellie knew it was important to her, but she couldn't think why.  
  
"If it means something to you, then yeah! They're probably looking at it and thinking of you right now." He answered.  
  
Ellie remained quiet and Tony watched her, taking in her big brown eyes, and the way the fading light hit the red in her hair.  
  
'She really is pretty. I wonder if she has a boyfriend.' He thought.  
  
He and Ellie stayed on the porch and named the stars, until Daphne came and told them it was past midnight and that Ellie needed her rest.  
  
As Ellie slept that night, she dreamt that she was walking towards a huge house with a tall, good looking boy with brown hair and hazel eyes. He told her close her eyes and take his hand. She did. When she opened them, they were on top of the house.  
  
The first thing she saw was the sun setting. Ellie could almost feel the breeze on her skin, and she turned smiling to the boy again, but he had changed into something else.  
  
It was a boy, but he was covered in blue fur and had yellow eyes and a tail. He went to take her hand, and said something, but she couldn't understand.  
  
Ellie stared backing up in terror. The creature still advanced and suddenly she felt herself fall. She opened her mouth to scream and ...  
  
Ellie bolted upright in her bed, gasping. She heard a thump and Tony burst in the room and turned on the light. He looked at Ellie.  
  
"Are you OK? You screamed. It scared the hell out of me." He asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
Bill and Daphne appeared in the doorway. Ellie looked at them, and felt embarrassed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, I had a nightmare. I didn't mean to wake you."  
  
"I've got it, Mum. You and Dad go to bed." Said Tony, he turned back to Ellie.  
  
"Sure you're OK, Kelly?" Asked Bill.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine thanks! I'm sorry, again." Said Ellie as they turned to go back to their room.  
  
"Are you really OK?" Asked Tony. His blue eyes were full of concern.  
  
"I don't know, I was dreaming of a huge, beautiful house and I was walking in the ground with this really good looking boy, and he asked to close my eyes, and when I opened them we were on the roof and I saw the sun set. But when I turned back to him, he had turned into this fuzzy blue creature, but like a human too." She paused and the continued,  
  
"He said something to me, but I didn't understand. I kept backing up until I fell off of the roof. Then I woke up."  
  
She stopped and Tony had an unreadable expression.  
  
"What did he say to you?" He asked.  
  
Ellie looked thoughtful and then said, "Erinnern sie sich an mich? I'm pretty sure that was it. I don't even know what it means."  
  
Tony looked shocked, "It's German. It means 'Do you remember me?' Do you think it's a memory?"  
  
"I seriously hope not! Whatever that thing was it scared the hell out of me!" Replied Ellie, seriously.  
  
Tony asked if she was OK once more and then went back to his room. Ellie lay on her back and thought of the creature in her dream again. Even though she didn't feel threatened, she was scared.  
  
'It can't be real, can it? Maybe it's a demon or something.' She thought, 'Oh, yeah! A demon that speaks German!'  
  
Smiling she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Oh, dear!!!!!! I promise to update this weekend!!! 


	7. Going Home?

Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story! You are all lovely!!! *Big hugs*. I know I keep saying I'll update quicker, but things keep getting on top of me. I absolutely hated writing this chapter, I've no idea why. I just couldn't get it right, so if it's sucky, I apologize (but am not surprised)!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kurt looked at the sun, high over his head. He figured it was about one o'clock. But, for possibly the first time in his life, he didn't want to stop and eat lunch. He and the rest of the team were in the forest surrounding the crash site, searching for Ellie.  
  
So far they hadn't made a lot of headway. Logan got Ellie's scent and followed it to the road, but then lost it again. Which meant she had got into a car. No one liked the sound of this and had started to think of all manner of horrible things.  
  
What had made it worse, was that the professor couldn't get a reading on her. This either meant that she had lost her memory or was dead. Either way without Ellie using her powers, they couldn't find her.  
  
Logan was saying something about people finding her, and taking her for medical attention, until Scott reminded him that all of the hospitals and doctors surgeries within a fifty miles radius had been notified that Ellie was missing. If anyone took her to one, they would call the police.  
  
Kitty and Rogue were looking at a map, and suddenly Kitty cried, "Hey! There's a small town nearby, about ten miles or so. It looks like there's only about twenty houses, but they might know something, or have a doctor. Maybe someone was driving up there and found her. This road is the most direct route to it."  
  
Ororo looked at Logan and said, "Couldn't hurt to try." He nodded and said, "Load up, Team."  
  
The teenagers climbed back into the jet, and took their seats. The jets engines fired to life.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ellie sat down and dangled her legs over the small creek, that ran by the cabin. She watched the sun sparkle on the water's surface and the fish swimming to the surface to catch midges. Tony sat down next to her and handed her a can of coke.  
  
As she swung her legs out Tony noticed a long thin scar on her calf. He pointed it out.  
  
"That looks like it was nasty."  
  
"Oh, I fell off of some monkey bars when I was eleven." Said Ellie, off- handily, as she raised the can to her mouth. She realised what she had just said and slowly lowered the can and looked at Tony.  
  
"I remembered something! Oh my god!" She cried. She stood up and put her hands to her mouth. She could see the monkey bars in her minds eye, remember the pain and the ice cream her mum gave her afterwards. Elated, she span round in a circle, screaming.  
  
Tony jumped up and Ellie grabbed him and pulled him into a hug. As he hugged her back, Tony suddenly noticed her hair smelt of coconut. He became uncomfortable and pulled away slightly.  
  
"Can you remember anything else?" He asked, excitedly. Ellie closed her eyes and screwed up her face in determination. Tony noticed how cute her nose was when she thought.  
  
'I've got to stop thinking about her. I can't have a crush on a girl who doesn't even know who she is.' He reasoned with himself. But that didn't explain why he had lain awake the night before thinking about her.  
  
"No! Nothing else." Ellie said after a few moments. She looked crestfallen for a minute then said, "But, I remembered that! Without any kind of effort. Maybe we just have to be patient."  
  
Tony nodded, "Forcing it probably isn't a good idea. Want to go for a walk? I can spring questions on you. Maybe it'll jolt something."  
  
"Yeah, why not! I want to go up there though." Ellie pointed to the mountains surrounding the cabin, "Not too far though. I don't want to have to carry oxygen!"  
  
"We'll have to be careful though, there are mountain lions up there." Said Tony as they started towards the base of the first hill.  
  
Ellie, filled with happiness from her memory, let her laughter bubble over. "Don't worry, I'll protect you from the big, bad world!!"  
  
"You'll be the one who needs protecting!" Smiled Tony, as he started to chase her.  
  
Ellie screamed playfully and ran up the hill and into the boulders at the top. She hid behind one and waited to jump out at him, when she felt someone pick her up from behind and spin her round.  
  
"You pig! That's cheating." Cried Ellie. Tony put her down and grinned at her. Ellie looked into his eyes and couldn't move. She felt a sensation in her stomach that was oddly familiar, though she couldn't figure why.  
  
Tony looked at Ellie's brown eyes and he felt his lips brushed against hers. He put his arms around her and kissed her harder. Ellie responded, then suddenly he pulled away. Ellie was looking at him with a confused expression.  
  
"What's the matter? Don't you like me?" She asked. He could feel the hurt in her voice.  
  
"It's not that, Kelly. It's just ... I ah, that I can't do this to you. It's not fair. You have enough to deal with." Tony replied.  
  
Ellie studied him, and knew what he said was right. She opened her mouth to say she agreed, when she saw Tony stiffen, he was looking over her shoulder at something.  
  
"Do exactly what I say. Stay very still." He hissed. Ellie suddenly felt very afraid.  
  
She slowly glanced behind her and saw a mountain lion standing on a boulder about a hundred yards away, eyeing them with interest.  
  
"Shit! What are we going to do?" She whispered.  
  
"Run. NOW!" Tony grabbed Ellie's hand and they ran. Ellie glanced over her shoulder and saw the lion chasing them, almost lazily, but still shortening the distance between them.  
  
Ellie felt Tony stumble and fall. He screamed in pain. She managed to stay upright and tried to pull him up. By now the lion was less than fifty yards from them and still coming. She thought she was going to pass out, she had never been so scared.  
  
She glanced around and saw a large rock, she grabbed it and threw it at the big cat. It missed, but obviously made it think twice. It slowed to a walk, growling at her. Ellie stood in front of Tony.  
  
"GET LOST!" She screamed the first, rather lame, thing that came to her head. She could now almost taste her fear. The lion continued to walk towards her.  
  
"Kelly, just run, save yourself. I'll distract it." Shouted Tony.  
  
"For God's sake, this is no time for chivalry, Tony." Cried Ellie, in disbelief. She had to admit she was panicking.  
  
The lion took a run and leaped at her. Ellie screamed and, instinctively, threw her hands out in front of her face. Suddenly, she felt a blast come from her hands and flew backwards. She landed on her back and looked up. The lion was laid on the ground, stunned. She looked at her hands, which were tingling, and then at Tony.  
  
His mouth was open, his pain forgotten as he took in what he had just seen. He saw the lion jump at Ellie, her shield her face with her arms. The next thing he saw was the lion being hit by something invisible, like a force field, and it and Ellie flying in opposite directions.  
  
"What just happened? What did you do?" He asked.  
  
"I . I don't know. I felt this blast in my arms and then I was on the floor." She stood up, and saw the lion. "We'd better get out of here. Before it wakes up. We can talk about this more later."  
  
She helped Tony to his feet and, with him leaning on her shoulder, they made their way back to the cabin.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Professor Xavier glanced up as a red light started to flash above a computer screen.  
  
He typed in a few words and the computers screen changed. It showed a picture of Ellie and a location. He smiled and picked up the phone.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ororo nodded as she spoke into the mobile phone. The team watched her. So far all they had caught was "When?" "How far" and "Is she OK?". They knew she was talking about Ellie. If Cerebro had picked her up then she was well enough to use her powers.  
  
Ororo closed the phone and looked at Logan, "The professor says Cerebro has located her. She's in the mountains about two miles from here."  
  
Kurt sent a prayer heavenward, and closed his eyes. She was OK. He stood up, "Let's go." He was about to teleport, when Logan stopped him.  
  
"Hang on, Elf. You and Storm can get there easy enough, but the rest of us hafta think more traditional."  
  
Kurt frowned, "But, ve're so close. It could just be minutes until ve find her."  
  
Jean placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kurt, I know how close you and Ellie are. And I know how this has affected you. We will find her soon. I promise."  
  
They climbed back into the jet and Storm studied map and pointed to a small area.  
  
"There's a clearing. We can land there."  
  
Logan turned the jet and flew towards the clearing and Ellie.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Ellie was kneeling down, wrapping a bandage around Tony's ankle. He winced and she stopped, "Am I hurting you?"  
  
"No, not really. It's just a bit sore." He said, grimacing.  
  
"You're mum would be better doing this, but until they come back from the town, you're stuck with me." Said Ellie as she finished.  
  
Tony looked at her. She caught his eye and looked at the ground. She knew what he was going to say, and didn't want to hear it. Plus her ankle was aching. She figured that she had jarred it when she fell, after blasting the lion.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You want to talk about what happened." She said, more to her shoes than to him.  
  
"First, I want to say thank you. I don't know what you did, but I saved my life." Said Tony gently, then he continued, "It was pretty cool though!"  
  
Ellie looked up and saw him smiling at her. "Want to stare at the clouds?" He shook his head, "I think I'm going to take a nap." Ellie helped him to the couch and wandered back towards the creek. She sat on the bank and looked at the sky.  
  
Ellie was thinking about what had happened and what it meant she was, when she heard the sound of an engine. She turned, expecting to see Daphne and Bill, but instead something in the sky caught her attention. She watched in amazement as a large black jet soared over and proceeded to land behind some trees.  
  
She stood up tried not to worry. 'I could be anyone, A military exercise or something.' She thought. She was about to walk back to the cabin, when she saw a tall coloured woman with a shock of long white hair walking towards her. Behind her was a group of teenagers and another adult, a man.  
  
"Ellie!" Cried Kitty, overcome with emotion at seeing her friend alive. She ran to her and hugged her. Ellie pushed her off.  
  
"Who are you?" Ellie demanded angrily.  
  
"Don't you remember us?" Asked Kitty, hurt.  
  
"No! I can't remember anything. I was in a car crash. I don't even know my name." Ellie was beginning to feel overwhelmed. She backed away. Her eyes scanned the whole group. There wasn't a familiar face and suddenly, she saw Kurt.  
  
Her eyes widened. The creature from her dream wasn't just a nightmare. She screamed and ran towards the hills.  
  
Everyone looked at Kurt. His mouth was hanging open in disbelief, but he managed to tap his holowatch and immediately changed into his 'normal' form. Pietro shook his head and ran after her. He caught her in seconds and picked her up easily.  
  
Carrying her was another matter, Ellie struggled and twisted, all the time screaming.  
  
Pietro dropped her unceremoniously on the floor in front of Logan and Ororo. As Ellie went to stand, the door to the cabin burst open and Tony, armed with a shot gun appeared.  
  
"What's going on? Who are you people?" He shouted. Ellie took her chance at the momentary distraction and ran to the cabin. She stood behind Tony. Lance started forwards with his fists clenched, but Ororo stopped him.  
  
"Kelly, you know these people?" He asked jerking his head towards the x- men. Ellie went to respond, but Logan spoke first;  
  
"Kelly? Her name is Ellie Ronocco." He would have said more but at that moment Daphne and Bill returned.  
  
"Anthony? Why do you have that gun? What's going on?" Asked his father, worriedly. He looked at Ellie, who was cowering behind Tony, The two adults, and the teenagers, all dressed in some kind of jumpsuits.  
  
"Who are you?" He asked Logan.  
  
Ororo stepped forward and her hand, "Good evening. My name is Ororo Munroe and this is Logan. We are from the Xavier institute in Bayville. Ellie is one of our students. She went missing after an accident. I guess you must have picked her up."  
  
Daphne and Bill shook hands and looked at Ellie. Daphne looked oddly sad and said, to Ororo and Logan; "Come in. I think we have to discuss this." Ororo nodded at Jean as they walked towards the house.  
  
Logan looked at the others. "Behave yourselves. This could take a while." And he shut the door behind them.  
  
Lance looked at the others, "What do we do now? I should be allowed in there. She's my girlfriend." He said, angrily.  
  
"She doesn't know that and I guess ve vait." Said Kurt, sitting on the porch swing.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ellie stared at the strangers. She was sat between Daphne and Bill, and felt safer, more confident.  
  
"I don't remember any of you." She said bluntly. But she remembered her dream and seeing Kurt on the drive had been too much of a coincidence. She knew she knew them.  
  
"You remember something, Ellie." Said Jean, gently. She could tell Ellie was hiding something.  
  
"I had a dream about the creature with blue fur. He said something in German. It was the night I woke up screaming."  
  
Daphne and Bill exchanged a look. They hadn't seen anything with blue fur outside. Before they could say anything Logan cut in.  
  
"His name is Kurt, and before you and Lance had that crash, he was your best friend." He didn't mean it unkindly, but his words stung her.  
  
Ororo explained about the institute and that Ellie was a mutant. Daphne smiled at the last part.  
  
"I think you must have the wrong girl. Ellie hasn't displayed any mutant traits." She trailed off as she saw Tony exchange a look with Ellie.  
  
"Yes, she has." He said. Ellie looked at him and shook her head, "Please, Tony."  
  
"I owe her my life because of it. We were walking earlier and a mountain lion saw us. We tried to outrun it, but I fell. I told her to run, that I would distract it. She wouldn't. Then it tried to pounce on her, but she sort of blasted it from her hands. It knocked them both over."  
  
Daphne looked horrified, "A mountain lion? You kids we so lucky you weren't killed. What were you thinking walking alone in those hills?"  
  
Ellie looked absolutely terrified. Jean sat on the coffee table in front of her and smiled. "I can try and help you unlock your memory." She offered.  
  
Ellie nodded, and Jean placed her hands on either side of the brunette's head. Images flashed in her mind. Falling from the monkey bars, her father coming home on one of his visits, her mum and James. Then it stopped.  
  
Ellie gasped and Jean jerked her hands away. Ellie rubbed her eyes and looked at Jean.  
  
"Oh, God. I can ... I can..." She burst into tears and Jean immediately put her arms around her.  
  
"I think we'd better get the jet." Said Logan. He and Ororo left the cabin. Jean stood up. "I'll just be outside." She said and gave Ellie a minute to say her good-byes.  
  
Ellie looked at Daphne and Bill and threw her arms around them, "Thank you so much. For all you have done for me."  
  
Daphne pulled away, tears glistening in her eyes. Bill coughed and wiped his eyes.  
  
"Just take care of yourself, honey. We're not too far away. We'll come and visit you sometime." He said, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Yes, please do! I'll miss you both, but at least I'll remember you!" Smiled Ellie.  
  
Daphne glanced at Tony, who looked like he was experiencing every emotion under the sun. She pulled Bill's arm, "Come on. I could use some air." She said.  
  
As they walked outside, Ellie looked at Tony. He wouldn't or couldn't look her in the eye. Ellie didn't know how to feel about him. He had betrayed her.  
  
"Why did you do that?" She asked tightly.  
  
He slowly met her gaze. She knew he was uncomfortable, she could feel it.  
  
"I did it because you belong with them." He said, simply.  
  
"You mean with those freaks?" She shot, angrily.  
  
"No, calm down. You belong with them because they obviously care a lot about you. They came looking for you. And you're not different with them. They know you, and in your heart you know and love them." He stood up and looked directly into her eyes. "I'm sorry. You must go home."  
  
He turned and walked to the stairs.  
  
Ellie watched him leave. She didn't try to stop him. She could feel a memory trying to resurface. Something like this had happened before. If only she could remember.  
  
She turned and walked out onto the porch and looked at the others. A tall, cute guy smiled widely at her and started forwards, when she felt a tap on the shoulder.  
  
Ellie turned and saw Tony. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. Ellie hugged him back and sighed. They broke away slightly and he smiled at her.  
  
"I couldn't let you leave without saying goodbye. I didn't want you to leave mad at me." He said.  
  
She looked up at him and replied, "You nearly did. I'll see you soon though. I'll phone. I promise."  
  
"I know." Said Tony and he gently kissed her. The next thing he knew, he was being shoved against the door by a tall, brown haired boy.  
  
"Get your hands off my girlfriend, you hick." Snarled Lance.  
  
Ellie pulled him off, "Who the hell do you think you are? Why did you do that?" She screamed.  
  
Logan started forwards, but Ororo shook her head. Ellie needed to do this.  
  
Ellie turned to Tony, "I'll call you. Bye" She smiled and then gave Lance a withering glare and walked to the jet.  
  
Lance scowled at Tony once more and then ran after her.  
  
"I'm sorry. But, you are my girlfriend and I've been so worried. I couldn't stand him kissing you." He tried to explain.  
  
Ellie looked at him. There was something familiar about him, and she knew he had some feelings for her, but she suspected it was more to do with him losing face with his friends than her kissing someone else.  
  
"I do not remember you. So I guess that makes this relationship pretty one sided." She said.  
  
Lance smiled, "I don't mind. I can help you remember." He grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Ellie let him and when he finished she smiled at him.  
  
"I have some memories of you, but it's all so vague."  
  
Lance looked ecstatic, "That's fine. We can work through it together." He wrapped his arm around her and walked into the jet.  
  
They sat next to each other and within minutes, Lance fell to sleep. Ellie looked at him and shook her head, "Some bloody boyfriend." She thought about what she remembered when he kissed her. Something to do with her screaming at him, something about his driving, then just blackness. She figured she'd have time to think about it later.  
  
She looked around at everyone else, who was trying to keep it quiet as not to scare her. She watched a silver haired boy and a pretty brunette play fighting. She smiled, she wasn't sure of her power, but she could tell they loved each other.  
  
She saw the red head who helped her remember, sitting with a guy with sunglasses, talking. There was another girl, with Goth makeup and a coloured boy with blond hair, sat together, but not saying anything.  
  
Finally she saw a boy she didn't see before. He had blue-black hair and he was staring straight at her. She looked at him and smiled slightly. He smiled widely back at her and her stomach flipped. She went red and turned back to Lance, who had progressed to snoring.  
  
She thought about the feeling she got when she looked at the black haired boy and risked another peep. He was still looking, and she whipped her head back round. Her stomach was fluttering.  
  
'Must be the plane ride.' She thought.  
  
Ororo stood up and announced that they would be back at the institute within five minutes. She would be home and could start rebuilding her life. She could also find out who that boy was.  
  
She smiled despite herself, 'I have a boyfriend...' She thought looking at Lance, who's mouth was open and he was drooling gently on his shoulder. 'Lucky me!' She mentally added, rolling her eyes.  
  
She didn't even think about the creature with blue fur at all.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I'm really, really sorry this took so long. And I hope that it doesn't suck to much. Hopefully it should be updated at least once a week.  
  
Please be gentle. 


	8. Friends Again

Well, I'm quite upset! No one has reviewed my latest chapter! *goes off and sobs quietly in the corner* Well anyway.  
  
Fluff writer - NOOOOOO!!!!!! OK, OK!!! Here's a chapter! *Hands you a chapter and takes the knife away from you* I'll be good I promise!!!  
  
Here's the next chapter.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ellie looked around the room. Her bedroom. Everything looked alien. The only thing she knew to be hers was a small collection of framed photographs of herself, her mother and James.  
  
"You'd think I would remember something from being in here, right?" She turned and asked Lance. He shrugged and said, "I guess when it comes, it comes."  
  
He was sat cross legged on her bed. Ellie didn't care much, it didn't feel like her bed. She had slept in it, for the past two nights and it still wasn't right. She sat down next to him, "How did I end up losing my memory?"  
  
Lance looked uncomfortable and replied, "We were driving home one night and a deer ran out into the road. I swerved to avoid it and we went through the barrier and down the side of the hill."  
  
"Where had we been?" She pushed. Ellie had snatches of memory that kept coming back to her. She remembered that she and Lance had been arguing, though she didn't know what about. She decided to leave it until later, she needed to think about it more in private.  
  
She smiled at Lance and said, "I think I'll take a shower and then come down and spend sometime with everyone, you know, try and jog something." She picked up a towel and turned to Lance who hadn't moved, "You mind?"  
  
Lance smiled back, "Not at all!"  
  
Ellie smiled and slapped him playfully on the arm, "Out! I'll meet you downstairs in about an hour."  
  
Lance reluctantly got to his feet and walked out. Ellie undressed and pulled on a bathrobe. She opened the door and started towards the bathroom. She hadn't gone two steps when Kurt came running around the far corner. His holo-watch was off. When he saw Ellie he stopped and raised his hand to wave hi.  
  
Ellie took a step back, screamed at the top of her lungs and ran into her room. She dropped the towel and ran to her dresser. Grabbing the corners, she started to push it towards the door.  
  
Within seconds, someone started to bang on her door, shouting her name. Ellie span round and saw the window, she pulled it open and was half way out when Kurt teleported into the room and Kitty entered through the door.  
  
Kurt realised immediately what had happened. He hadn't had his holo-watch on and Ellie saw him as his usual self. It hurt him, but he knew that she didn't remember him any more. He had tapped it before teleporting into her room.  
  
Kitty ran to Ellie and pulled her back in. They fell to the floor and Ellie stared at the both of them.  
  
"Did you see it? In the hallway? Did you see where it went?" She asked frantically.  
  
Before either of them could answer the door gave way and Logan, Scott and Lance entered. Lance pushed Kurt out of the way and helped Ellie to her feet. He wrapped his arms around her and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Kitty glanced at Kurt, who looked incredibly upset and before she could explain, he teleported out of the room in a cloud of smoke.  
  
She shook her head, she still felt bad about how hurt he had been over her and Pietro, even if it wasn't her fault. And now, his best friend didn't recognise him.  
  
She turned back to Ellie and Lance. Ellie was trying to explain. She described the 'monster' and everyone exchanged looks. They all remembered how she had reacted to Kurt that day, when they found her. She was terrified.  
  
The guys all started talking at once and Kitty knew this wasn't going to solve anything. She put two fingers in her mouth and blew a loud whistle. Everybody stopped and looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Out." She ordered, pointing at the door, when nobody moved, she raised her voice slightly and added, "Now! I'll explain to Ellie. You guys are so ham fisted about things. Now OUT!"  
  
The guys filed out, except for Lance who looked defiantly at Kitty. "You too. Girl time."  
  
"But, I'm her ..." Started Lance, but Kitty cut him off, "I couldn't care less if you were her Siamese twin. OUT!"  
  
Grumbling, Lance left. Kitty turned to Ellie and sat on the bed next to her. Ellie gave her a half smile.  
  
"Don't feel bad, OK? What you saw in the hallway, well, it was Kurt." Said Kitty, gently.  
  
Ellie looked puzzled, and then she said, "But, I've just seen Kurt. He's .... normal."  
  
"Of course he is, but that's what he really looks like, and as you know from your own reaction, people are afraid of him. He never led a normal life until he came here. The Prof. gave him a holo-watch. It gives him the ability to make himself look more, um, user friendly."  
  
Kitty stopped and Ellie hung her head. Kitty continued, "You were his best friend, before the accident. Kurt was going through a tough time before you arrived and you helped him through it. He cares about you a lot."  
  
"I feel like such an idiot. He must feel so bad. I'll go and see if I can find him and apologise." Ellie said. She felt full of shame. She couldn't explain why, but she was drawn to Kurt, and to know that she had reacted so badly to something that was obviously so important to him, was awful.  
  
She grabbed a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a T-shirt and pulled them on and then crossed to the door. She turned to Kitty and said, "Thanks."  
  
Kitty gave her a full smile and said, "Anytime. Those guys just try and out talk each other and end up getting things more confused."  
  
Ellie laughed and opened the door, as she did Lance and Pietro fell inside. They had been crouched outside, listening.  
  
Ellie stepped back and said, "Lance!" at the same time as Kitty said, "Pietro!"  
  
The boys got to their feet and grinned at their girlfriends.  
  
"Lance? Care to explain yourself?" Asked Ellie. She was trying to hold back her laughter, but managed to make her face look stony.  
  
Lance's smile faulted, "I just wanted to know what you two were talking about?"  
  
Ellie frowned at him, "I am allowed private conversations, Lance Alvers."  
  
Kitty turned to Pietro, who looked absolutely delighted with himself, "And you? What's your excuse, Maximoff?"  
  
Pietro grinned at Kitty, "I thought you two might be, you know, kissing or something."  
  
Kitty smacked him on the arm and at one look from her boyfriends face, ran out of the room and down the hall.  
  
"I love it when she runs!" Grinned Pietro and sped out of the room after her. Two seconds later they heard a bang and a thud. When Lance and Ellie reached the door, they saw Pietro lying on the floor and Kitty phasing out of the wall, laughing.  
  
Ellie suddenly remembered about Kurt and went to walk down to the gardens. Lance fell into step next to her.  
  
"What're we doing then?" He asked.  
  
Ellie sighed, she really was getting sick of this. She had been back at the institute for two days and he had not left her alone for barely a minute. He'd even waited outside the bathroom while she used the toilet once. She was totally fed up.  
  
"Lance, I am going to the garden. Alone. I need to talk to Kurt and apologise, OK?"  
  
Lance looked slightly shocked, but said, "Well, why can't I come?"  
  
"Because, OK? Just because. You are suffocating me. How am I supposed to remember who I am with you hanging over my shoulder? I'm sorry if you feel guilty about the crash, but this ends now."  
  
Lance could feel the emotion coming from her and he backed off. He had seen what she could do when provoked. And that was when she could control her power. Now she was like a loaded gun in a child's hands.  
  
"OK ... well ... I guess I'll see you later then .. if that's OK with you?" He mumbled and sauntered off.  
  
Ellie shook her head. She set off towards the gardens and wandered around trying to find Kurt. She sat on a bench and suddenly a memory hit her hard, so much so it was like reliving it.  
  
**"Lance is a user. He vill only cause you pain. I'm your friend, vhy not confide in me?"  
  
"Why are you doing this? He's just a guy. He was nice to me, that's all. He didn't force me to kiss him. You don't own me, Kurt."**  
  
She looked towards the house, yes, she had tried to walk away from him. But he wouldn't stop.  
  
**"Ellie. This has all gotten out of hand."  
  
She could feel the emotions rushing through her body and she pushed him. As she did she felt a bolt of energy go through her arms. Kurt flew back and smashed into a flowerbed, a hundred yards away. Ellie landed on her back.**  
  
Ellie looked at the flower bed and the slid to the ground. Her mouth was open with shock and she could feel a faint tingle in her arms.  
  
They had been friends, and she had hurt him, when he had tried to help her.  
  
"What kind of person am I?" She asked out loud.  
  
"A sweet, kind one, who got a little lost." Said a heavily accented voice behind her.  
  
Ellie span round and saw Kurt, human form, standing by the flower bed.  
  
She gulped and said, "I remembered something. We had a fight, over lance. Didn't we?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes and you gave me quite a shock. I forgave you for it, in case you vere vondering."  
  
"I'm sorry about before, I guess I'm still trying to get used to the fact that all of this is me, my life." Ellie stood up and brushed herself off.  
  
Kurt smiled, "I forgive you again. You are really starting to owe me."  
  
Ellie held up her hands, "What do you want?"  
  
"My best friend back, please."  
  
Ellie looked at him, she knew he was being sincere and she laughed, "If you can help me find her, you can have her!"  
  
Kurt mumbled something that sounded like, "I vill remember zat." But said in a clearer voice, "Well, if I remember rightly, you do still owe me a movie."  
  
"If you can get to your room without Lance seeing us then sure." Said Ellie. She enjoyed being with Kurt and didn't really fancy Lance following and sitting with them. She wanted to ask him some questions about who she was.  
  
"Easy" Said Kurt taking her hand. Within seconds they were in his room.  
  
They selected a video and stared to watch it. Ellie asked Kurt about something's that were bothering her, like the rest of the team, was she good friends with them all, how long had she been with Lance, and he answered them, thought she knew he was hiding a few things. After an hour or so, Ellie fell to sleep on his bed.  
  
Kurt turned off the TV and video and said, "Not again." He picked her up and teleported to her room. He lay her on the bed and left.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I hope you guys liked this. I'm on a role, so the next part should be up real soon!!! 


	9. It all falls to pieces

I've decided to do the rest of the story from Kurt's POV, the Ellie's and keep switching. It makes more sense... In theory.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ellie and Kurt spent most of their time together after that night. She could feel herself getting further and further from Lance, but she didn't try and stop it. After the dressing down she gave him, they had talked and decided to be friends until she was ready. Lance said and did anything to keep her sweet and avoided crowding her. They hung out occasionally, but she knew they were coming apart. To be honest, she didn't really care. She relaised it was because her feelings for Kurt were growing.  
  
One morning, she and Kurt waiting for Scott to give them a lift to school, when Jean came in smiling.  
  
"Guess what!!! Without waiting for an answer she continued, "Principle Kelly gave in! We're having the Sadie Hawkins dance in a month!!!!"  
  
Ellie looked at her shoes. She knew Kurt was looking at her, expectantly, but she couldn't get the courage to ask him. They had only just got back to where they started from.  
  
'Who am I kidding? I'm just a coward. I'll never get the courage to ask him.' She thought.  
  
Scott finally surfaced and they headed to school, everyone chatted and Ellie just smiled and nodded, trying to think of the best way to ask Kurt to the dance.  
  
Before she knew it, they were at school, waving goodbye to Jean and Scott, they walked to Ellie's locker. Kurt leaned against the rest of the row as Ellie rooted for her biology book.  
  
"Good news about the dance, ja?" Said Kurt.  
  
Ellie went bright red and thanked god that her head was still inside her locker, "Um, yeah, I suppose." She finally found the book and when her cheeks cooled she pulled her head out. Kurt was looking at her.  
  
"So, I guess it's finally time the girls feel like ve do, vhen ve have to ask you to all the ozer dances." He smiled.  
  
"I guess," Ellie started, 'Now or never, DO IT!' She thought. "Um, Kurt I was wondering if I could ask you something ..." She paused and before she could continue another voice said, "Kurt!"  
  
They looked round and saw Amanda, one of their classmates walking towards them.  
  
'Damn it!' Thought Ellie.  
  
"Hi, Kurt, I just saw Kitty and she told me about the dance. I was wondering if you'd wanna go? With me, I mean." She asked coyly.  
  
Ellie rolled her eyes, 'How the hell did she just manage to ask him, like it was nothing?' She thought.  
  
Kurt looked at Amanda, then at Ellie, who was still rolling her eyes and when Ellie made no comment he replied, "I'd love to."  
  
Ellie looked at him in shock. He LOVE to? She backed up and Kurt looked at her.  
  
"Vhere are you going, Ellie?" He asked. She thought quickly and said, "Um, I have to go, I feel ill."  
  
She knew he was confused, but she said, "I'll see you in biology." And ran off.  
  
Kurt watched Ellie's back disappear into the crowd and shrugged. 'It couldn't have been zat important.' He thought, before turning his attention back to Amanda.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ellie wiped her eyes and tried to keep from crying. She managed it to a degree, but tears still slipped down her face. She had no alternative, Kurt didn't want her, she'd ask Lance.  
  
'How could I be so stupid to assume that he saw me as anything else than his best friend?' She thought, anger at herself.  
  
She went to enter the biology room, but something made her stop. She could see Kurt through the door, doodling into his note book. The seat next to him as usual was empty, waiting for her. Lance's chair was unoccupied. He hated biology.  
  
'Stuff this.' She thought, she turned and ran outside. She rounded the corner and checked for teachers. After seeing nobody about, she started to search for her ex boyfriend.  
  
Lance was half asleep under the bleaches when she found him. She poked him in the side and smiled at him.  
  
"Hi. Found you."  
  
Lance looked vaguely confused and then smiled, "I thought you'd gone off me."  
  
Ellie gritted her teeth, "I'm sorry. But, I felt like it was too much. But, I've had chance to think things over and you're the one I want to be with. If you'll still have me?"  
  
Lance looked at her suspiciously, "I thought you liked Blue Boy?"  
  
Ellie forced a laugh, too high and false, "No, Silly! Kurt and I are friends honestly. That's all. You want to be my boyfriend again, don't you?"  
  
"Of course." Lance replied quickly. Whatever had made Ellie want him back again, he wasn't going to question.  
  
"Good, then you'll come with me to the dance?" She asked smiling.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Kurt didn't have another class with Ellie that day, but he looked for her at lunch. She never appeared. Scott commented on how weird it was especially as they practically lived in each other's pockets now. Kurt agreed.  
  
She didn't show up for her ride home either and he was beginning to get a little worried. She seemed really upset about something this morning, when Amanda showed up. He couldn't figure out what though. Maybe she did just feel ill.  
  
In his room, trying to work on his homework, Kurt slammed down his pen and walked to Ellie's room. He wanted to know what was going on. She always told him what was wrong. His excuse was to tell her the biology homework she missed, but he heard talking inside.  
  
He pressed his ear to the door and listened. It was Lance! 'Vhat the hell is he doing in zere?' He thought. He was about to walk in, when Ellie's voice got a little louder and he realised that she was heading to the door.  
  
The door opened and Ellie and Lance looked surprised to see Kurt standing there.  
  
"Kurt? What are you doing?" Asked Ellie.  
  
He watched Lance's arm snake round her waist and said angrily, "I came to tell you the biology homework being as you veren't in class."  
  
Ellie blushed, "Oh, yeah, I felt really sick, and I went out for some fresh air. Then I saw Lance and we started talking and we've decided to try our relationship again."  
  
Kurt looked at her, and then at Lance, "You are a bad liar. You give off nervous waves, Ellie."  
  
"I am not lying! And why do you care? Worry about your own girlfriend." She spat.  
  
Before Kurt could answer, she walked off with Lance following her. Kurt leaned against the wall and shook his head.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Ellie was furious. She knew Kurt didn't want her that way, so why was he poking his nose, again, into her and Lance's relationship.  
  
Lance knew she was angry, he could feel it. He risked asking a question.  
  
"What's with you two?"  
  
Ellie wheeled around and looked at him. For a second he thought she was going to blast him, but her face softened and she said, "Nothing. He just thinks he's got a right to dictate my life."  
  
She hugged Lance, "I'm so glad we're back together."  
  
"Me too, cutie." He replied, hugging her back. Over his shoulder, Ellie watched a shadow pass the window in Kurt's room, she knew it was him. She sighed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
By the night of the Sadie Hawkins dance, Ellie and Kurt were barely speaking. Not through arguments, but because they were avoiding one another. Ellie spent most of her time with Lance or Kitty. Kitty didn't push the issue between Ellie and Kurt, she and Pietro had experienced a something similar before they got together.  
  
Kitty and Ellie had shopped long and hard to find the perfect dresses, much to Lance and Pietro's disgust. But they soon forgot about it when they emerged from Kitty's room.  
  
Kitty was wearing a lilac dress that she set off with small hair jewels that looked like flowers, which again were lilac.  
  
Ellie wore an emerald green dress, in a 1920's style to the knee and tasseled. She wore her hair down and wore light green eye makeup.  
  
They looked stunning and Lance's brown eyes weren't the only ones who were following her progress down the stairs.  
  
Kurt was meeting Amanda at the dance as she didn't want her father to embarrass her, so he was getting a lift in with Scott, who was taking Rogue, much to her (hidden) delight. Evan wasn't going, he had had a fight with his date the night before and she still hadn't phoned him. He was adamant that he wouldn't phone her and had opted to stay at home to spite her.  
  
Jean had already left with Duncan and Pietro was driving Ellie, Lance and Kitty in his car, but they had all planned to leave together. Soon everyone was assembled and ready to go, Ellie saw Kurt look at her, but when she looked back he turned his head away.  
  
Ellie watched him as he climbed into the car. He was deliberately ignoring her, and she was glad that she could control her power, or everyone would have felt her pain.  
  
Lance put his arm around her and she smiled at him. She let her thoughts drift over Kitty's excited chatter and thought about Kurt. As much as she had tried to hate him over the past month, it didn't work. She knew she had a huge crush on him, but he obviously felt different. It wasn't his fault, she hadn't told him how she felt. He wasn't telepathic, and she had given him no indication that she liked him as more than friends.  
  
They arrived and Ellie came back to earth with a bump. Lance helped her out and they walked into the overly decorated gym.  
  
Kitty dragged her onto the dance floor and eventually Pietro and Lance joined them. When a slow song came on and Lance pulled her into his arms, Ellie scanned the room and saw Kurt dancing with Amanda. They were looking into each others eyes.  
  
Suddenly Kurt looked at Ellie, Amanda followed his eyes and smiled at her. Ellie turned her head away. She felt sick. She broke away from Lance, who looked confused.  
  
"Are you OK, Ell?" He asked, concerned.  
  
Ellie shook her head, and fought to fight back tears. She looked at Lance and swallowed, "I feel really sick."  
  
Lance put his hand to her forehead and said, "You look flushed." He helped her to a chair and walked over to Kitty and Pietro. He must have told them because Kitty walked over and knelt down in front of her.  
  
"Are you OK? Lance said you felt sick." She asked.  
  
Ellie looked at her then, her eyes found Kurt and Amanda again, laughing as they danced. Kitty followed her line of sight.  
  
"Oh, I see. That kind of sick." She smiled, knowingly.  
  
Ellie looked at Kitty, tears forming in her eyes, "What can I do?" She asked quietly.  
  
Kitty looked over her shoulder at Pietro, and smiled "Well, when it happened to me I got drunk, but," She added hastily as she saw Ellie's face light up, "I'm not recommending it."  
  
She paused and then continued, "Why don't you go home and rest for a while? I mean it's not that long ago that you had no idea of who you were. You're bound to still be confused about a few things."  
  
Ellie nodded sadly and then Lance came up holding Pietro's car keys.  
  
"Pietro said that you two can grab a ride with Scott, if that's OK." He said to Kitty, who nodded and stood up, straightening her dress.  
  
"Take care of her." She said to Lance and with one final, sad glance at Ellie, she headed back to Pietro.  
  
Lance and Ellie drove back to the mansion and pulled up outside. He helped her out and started to steer her to the doors, when Ellie said, "I think I'd like to stay outside for a while, please. I think the fresh air is helping."  
  
Lance looked at her, still worried and then smiled, "Of course. I'll go get you a jacket."  
  
As he headed into the mansion, Ellie sat on a bench and watched him. In an instant she realised that he would do anything for her, and she was treating him as convenient.  
  
She had asked him to the dance because her first choice was going with someone else. She had got back together with him to spite Kurt, he had left the dance with her because she couldn't handle seeing Kurt with Amanda and now he was worried about her getting cold.  
  
Ellie put her head in her hands, "What a bitch, I've become." She said.  
  
"Why are you?" She looked up to see Lance standing over her with her coat over one arm. He placed it round her shoulders and sat down next to her.  
  
"So?" he prompted.  
  
Ellie looked at him. She knew what she had to do. Even if it meant she was going to be alone. Better for her to be unhappy alone rather than stay with Lance and wish he was someone else. She couldn't hurt him like that.  
  
"Lance, I can't see you anymore. I'm so sorry." She said.  
  
A look of confusion and sadness shadowed his face, he took her hand gently and Ellie's heart broke.  
  
"Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, there was a slight pleading tone to his voice.  
  
Ellie shook her head and started to cry gently, "No, no. It's just .. I .. I.." She paused trying to find the right words, when she realised she couldn't, she said simply, "I don't love you."  
  
Lance blinked and looked at her in a dazed way for a few seconds, before saying, "Well, that's OK. Give it time, you might change your mind."  
  
Ellie could feel his pain, the shock and hurt he was feeling. She didn't try to block it out. 'I deserve to feel this. I'm causing it.' She thought before looking Lance in the eye and saying firmly, "No, Lance. I can't. I love you dearly as a friend, and I hate myself for putting you through this, but I love someone else."  
  
Lance pulled back slightly, "You mean Kurt?" He asked, sharply.  
  
Ellie winced at the tone of his voice, but stared back at him and said, "Yes. It's Kurt."  
  
The anger that filled him the moment before left him, and he pleaded, "But, he's with Amanda. Even if you do love him. He doesn't love you." Ellie gulped and looked at the ground, and Lance added quickly, "I'm sorry, Ell. But if he did, he'd be with you. I care about you so much, I don't care if you don't feel the same. Please don't do this."  
  
Ellie stood up and burst into tears, she turned to Lance and said, "I'm so sorry, Lance. I can't. I'd rather be alone, than drag you into my unhappiness. You can't want a one sided relationship. And I can't give you one. It's not fair."  
  
Lance stood up and looked down at the brunette. She knew he was fighting back tears. Ellie went to hug him, but he pushed her back.  
  
"Fine! Do whatever makes you happy. That's all you've done since you've got here. You know, it's so ironic that you're an empath, because you just don't give a damn about what anyone else feels."  
  
Ellie took his abuse, she figured she deserved it. She opened her mouth, "Lance, I never meant to ..."  
  
Lance cut her off, "Yeah, well, you did. Be alone. Sit in your room and watch Kurt and Amanda from the window, and wallow in your own self pity. Just don't come crying to me."  
  
Before Ellie could react, he stormed into the mansion and slammed the door. Ellie sighed and sat back down. She looked at her watch, it was 11:00 PM. The dance would be over and hopefully Kurt would be back soon.  
  
'I'm going to tell him how I feel. He's only been on one date with her, to a school dance, for crying out loud. I'm supposed to be his best friend.' She thought.  
  
She saw headlights and knew that the rest of the x-men were home. She headed over to the car and looked for Kurt. She saw the others, but he was absent.  
  
Ellie signaled Kitty and asked him where he was.  
  
"We dropped him and Amanda by the gate. She's getting a cab home, apparently her father's really weird." Kitty said, she knew what Ellie was thinking, "Do you think it's a good idea?"  
  
"I've already lost Lance tonight, I need to know if it was in vain." Replied Ellie.  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to try and reason with her, but Pietro appeared at her side and put his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Pryde, leave it. Let her do it, if she wants to." He said. Kitty gave her friend a weak smile and said, "Good luck." Before following her boyfriend into the house.  
  
Ellie squared her shoulders, took a deep breath and walked up the gardens to the front gates. She got within a hundred yards, and she could see Kurt and Amanda under the street light. She couldn't hear what they were talking about, but she stood behind a nearby tree and waited for Amanda to leave.  
  
Suddenly, Amanda put her hand's on Kurt's face and kissed him. It wasn't long or particularly passionate, but it made Ellie gasp.  
  
She watched them pull away, and then hug. By then Amanda's cab had turned up and she climbed in. Ellie moved behind the tree and accidentally tripped over a small bush at it's base, making a rustling noise. She got up and ran towards the house, hoping that he didn't see her.  
  
She ran straight through the entrance hall and into her room. She locked the door and fell onto her bed, sobbing.  
  
'So he does like her. What have I done?' She thought, burying her face into the pillow.  
  
About half an hour later, she cried herself to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
I know this one is long, but the next one is from Kurt POV.  
  
R&R!!!! 


End file.
